


And this love came back to me

by Mrsblackdixon89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsblackdixon89/pseuds/Mrsblackdixon89
Summary: Post the Battle of Winterfell and the SanSan interaction. Another fix-it story for my new favorite couple. There will be a story line as well and we will see other characters but mostly this is Sandor and Sansa. SanSan, Gendrya and Jonerys ahead, lemons and fluff too. Enjoy! Xo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there!
> 
> I am a brand new, fresh faced SanSan shipper and wow, do I not only love this couple but their fandom too.
> 
> So, thank you for having me and I can't believe you clicked on my story and I hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> FYIs will be at the end in a lengthy authors note, kinda backwards but you don't have to read them and I don't want to bore anyone by having them at the top.
> 
> This is just a lemony, fluffy SaSan piece but it is also huge fix it project so please read, enjoy and comment!

Sansa fucking Stark. _Little bird_. For years I had resigned myself to the fact that I would never see her again, in this life. Then somehow the strange path I ended up on lead me to Winterfell. There had been many stirrings of gossip over the years on my journey that she was alive, treated like shit, but alas, alive. I didn't realize that I hadn't allowed myself to believe that fact until I saw her, from a distance, through the crowds trailing into her home behind her bastard brother and the dragon girl.

Before I was able to steer Stranger to slow down and directly behind another horse and it's rider, I nearly fell the fuck off and onto my arse. The Lady of damn Winterfell had my black heart stopping at just the sight of her. From that moment on, I vowed to myself to keep my distance. Or at least ensure _she_ didn't see _me._ I had done a damn good job too, not eating in the Great Hall, spending my time in the stables with Stranger, practicing fighting in the courtyard and the rest in our bunks. This still allowed me the ability to keep an eye on her from afar. She did not need yet another addition to her team of protectors. The tall blonde bitch and her sister were more than capable of keeping her safe and well. My little bird was no longer a helpless hatchling either, Sansa could handle herself. None of this meant I could help my almost stalker-like tendencies when it came to the firey northern girl - woman - that I've never stopped thinking about.

Then, somehow, I lost sight of my sanity and resolve and ended up eating, I don't celebrate, with everyone else that had survived the dead, in The Great Hall. My wits must still be recovering from the fight, from the flashes of fire and faces of wight after wight throwing themselves at us, mauling our men.

There weren't many of us left, not compared to the numbers we started the battle with so I wasn't concerned about being noticed by many that I knew, let alone having to talk to or deal with the fuckers around me. I hate mostly everyone and if they don't feel the same about me then they're simply scared of The Hound. Good.

But then it all started.

First that fucking blacksmith desperately looking for the little wolf, I didn't see that encounter ending well. Then that annoying Wildling whore crying on my damn shoulder. Why the fuck he thinks I give a shit about his broken heart is beyond me. And his godsdamn blubbering attracted the attention of two servant girls, one of them getting stuck with me after Tormund's quick recovery had him following his cock. If I didn't want his tears then I sure as fuck didn't want a strange girl touching me. I don't want any female touching me, or more so I only want the touch of the one woman who would never. Thank the gods a good growl had her fleeing and occupying Podrick's last free arm.

I settled down again, ready to try and get drunk, hard to do when you're my size but it was an enjoyable goal to work towards. That's when she came to me, catching me off guard. The moment I realized who had not only sought me out, but sat with me and spoken, my blackened heart stopped once again in my chest for a beat before galloping so fast I was sure the Lady of Winterfell would see it through my clothing.

How had she become more fucking beautiful? It was almost impossible to not get lost looking at her, but if this was perhaps going to be the last time I was this close to her, the last time I would talk to her then I was going to be present. Or at the very least, try to be. I should've known how godsdamn difficult that would be, Sansa wasn't going to go easy on me.

It felt as if I only blinked and she was already standing from the table and walking away. It took until her retreating form reached the doorway of The Great Hall that our conversation, and everything else that went along with it, came flooding back to me. Immediately I wished that the Lord of Light had the power to take me back to the moment just before Sansa sat down and maybe I wouldn't be such an old, rude piece of shit the second time around.

Broken in rough, Clegane? I know why I said it though and part of me can't even regret the harshness. It made me feel sicker than the fires during the Battle of Blackwater Bay and the rotting faces of the white walkers when it seemed as though, for a moment, Sansa was not only cold, and almost emotionless when she was acting as the Lady of Winterfell but when it seemed to run deep within her bones all the way to her soul. And I felt my own crack at the thought.

I had always wanted her to mature, open her eyes and realize that life was not always as beautiful and sweet as pretty gowns and lemon cakes and it would never be as happy as the songs and stories of knights and princesses that she read as a child, but I never wanted her to change who she truly was. My little bird, always has been and always will be a true Stark, a wolf at her core, she just needed to learn when to protect herself with emotional and political sets of armor.

I had to see if the Sansa that I knew was truly gone or does this shield of ice just run so deep that it was too hard for even me to see where it ended. My abrupt and cruel words got a reaction out of her though and it was all I needed. It was so quick and slight that most people would've missed it but I know my little bird better than most, no matter how long it's been since I last set eyes on her.

Sansa knows me as well and is used to me so my words and the memories they must have stirred within her did not take her by surprise or even really offend her. She is even more of an equal sparring partner for me now, she didn't take my shit and and I like to think she knew where my cruel words of her time with Ramsey came from.

The anger, the sickness I felt from the knowledge I hadn't and couldn't torture and kill the bastard slowly and painfully myself was overwhelming. And then there my little bird was, using the word hounds, knowing exactly what it would do, break the tension and lighten the air around us. It also simultaneously made me even more proud of her, something else I didn't think was possible.

Before I could recover from being a shitty person, my mouth continued to work without my mind really playing a role in what it said. I never meant to make her feel guilty about not leaving with me that night so long ago. Even though she might have escaped some of the evils of her past, worse ones would've found us all if every one of us hadn't ended up on the exact paths we took years, months or weeks ago. I just had to make sure she knew that I would've put myself in the place of her pain and trauma one million times over to save her. I will never forgive myself for not being able to truly rescue her, even though it doesn't seem like she needed or needs me.

And again, my little bird shone through, she knew that there was no guilt or remorse that I was trying to inflict, it was all my own and it was also my own shite way of trying to apologize to her, something I've never really done or been good at.

The moment in which I felt as though I was dying, a feeling close to what Brienne had left me in, but in yet a completely different way -as this time it was rooted in shock and happiness instead of pain and bleeding- was when her delicate and incredibly soft hand covered my large calloused one. Sansa even caressed the skin on the back of my hand, making my cock twitch, imaging her silken skin touching me everywhere. Until my lungs started to burn I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath, but I could only handle one bodily function in that moment and staring at her was more important than oxygen.

Sansa's next words shocked to me to my bones and cracked my heart, an organ I had thought of for so long as only being used for survival and nothing warmer. How in the seven hells could she give any credit to Little Finger or Ramsey? They may have expedited the stony change within her but in no way did she need to be traded, tricked and raped to become the woman in front of me. And no matter what, part of her will always be a little bird, even if only to me. But I know now more than ever that Sansa Stark is a godsdamn wolf, strong, cold and fair, the true Queen in the North. She has been her entire life, it was just going to take time for her to truly see that.

Before I could say anything else her intoxicating touch left me and I realized, not during my time beyond the wall or waiting for the Great Battle to start had I ever felt as cold as I did in that moment.

I was still battling between breathing and staring, the latter winning out. And even though I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it had to be true because I hadn't blinked once since the second she touched me. Sansa gazed right into my eyes, blue irises burning brighter than her auburn hair as she slowly stood up and then her delicate, little, pink tongue peaked out of her plump lips to lick them. I felt my cockhead leak onto my breeches from the heat, lust and truth behind her eyes.

As soon as her shadow passed the threshold of The Great Hall I was on my feet following her. Either the stupidest or bravest move I've ever made. Maybe a bit of both.

If I had somehow fell into a dream and imagined that look coming from the Lady of Winterfell I would firstly hope to bloody survive the next few minutes. Brienne is occupied with the Kingslayer of all fucking people and most every other solider is drunk or rutting against a warm woman, making my odds favorable. If I am to find Sansa and keep my head after this possible misunderstanding, then maybe the gods I don't believe in will have more mercy on me and allow me to be in her presence, simply talk to her. Maybe I am drunk. And delusional.

I catch up with Sansa, easily, already knowing where her bedchambers are due to the admiring I've done from afar since arriving at her home. We're only feet from her door when she stops in her tracks, that being the only indication she knows I'm here. Not one other movement, not one single word leaves her mouth. We stand in silence for a few moments before I can tell she wants me to speak first this time.

"You shouldn't be walking around the castle at night alone. No matter if it's your home, there's drunken men in every corner that's left standing, all on a high from winning the war. It's not safe."

Sansa turns her head slightly so I can see one side of her face, a smirk pulling at her lips. "Is that the only reason you followed me? To criticize my safety measures?"

"No." I answer quickly and truthfully.

"Good." And with that Sansa unearths a key, hidden within her dress and opens the door to her room. She stays leaning against the door, holding it open and waiting for me to enter.

The room is one of the largest I've ever seen yet I still feel as though I take up too much space where I stand just inside the doorway, only allowing enough room for her to close and bar the door.

Sansa moves past me, brushing my side on her way to one of three tables against the wall under her windows. As she busies herself pouring something into goblets, hopefully not wine, I wanted to remain sober for whatever happens, I take in my surroundings.

The first table is filled with maps, papers, quills and ink. This is obviously her Lady table, full of responsibilities and decision making. The table on the opposite end of the room nearest to the fire is neatly filled with every piece of material and sewing utensils anyone could ever want. My chest tightens with as much as happiness I can muster at the knowledge Sansa still sews, a passion of hers she was always gifted at.

Lastly, my eyes fall to her tall frame leaning back against the middle table. It's filled with jugs of liquid, bowls of fruit and a plate of lemon cakes. My little bird _is_ still in there.

Sansa then offered me a goblet. "No." I shake my head. "Had enough wine for one night."

She looked completely shocked at my refusal. "Well, I happen to be of the same sentiment, it's only water."

She makes no move to hand me the cup or to even meet me halfway across the room. I'm still close enough to the door that I can practically touch it and I know this is her way of making me decide if I am going to come closer or rip the door off its hinges and run.

I might be mean and ugly but I'm no fool. In three long strides I'm standing right in front of her, taking the goblet out of her hand and draining it in one gulp.

"Little bird, I-." I huff, the words not coming out how I want them to. "Well, before- shit. I'm no good at this." I hang my head, irritated at my own shortcomings.

"After everything we've been through, together and apart, speaking freely in one another's company is the least of our worries." Sansa softly said.

Her gentle voice calmed my nerves and racing thoughts, two issues I'm not accustomed to. I try once more. "Earlier, when I spoke of your time with that piece of shite bastard boy, that was too crass, even for me." That was the closest to an apology I could muster.

Sansa looked even more taken aback than when I denied what I thought was wine. "I'm well accustomed to your sharp tongue Sandor, and all you spoke was the truth. Please don't feel any way about it. Honestly, it was refreshing to have someone attack the subject head on, instead of tip toeing circles around it...and me. It happened, I survived and it's over. Forever." She let out a harsh breath and closed her eyes for a moment before continuing.

"I also may have spoken unclearly. Even though I survived Baelish and Ramsey I in no way needed their cruelty for growth." Sanasa looks as though she is considering telling me what's on the the tip of her tongue. "And even if I have dreamt of you and thought of the possibilities of what could have been, I could never have left that night with you. I know it wouldn't have ended well for either of us." Sansasighed between thoughts. "Bran, he's no longer my sweet baby brother and I don't always understand him but his words are always just and true. He says everything that's happened to us all needed to be to overcome the white walkers and the Night King. I endured my past so we can all be alive today, and I would sacrifice myself again to save the Seven Kingdoms from the army of the dead." She finishes with a proud look on her face, the look of a leader.

Of all the eloquent, strong, meaningful words Sansa just uttered, the only fact my mind can grasp onto is that she dreamt of _me._ Not only wondered what could've been, much as I have over the years. I squeezed the goblet so tight I could've ground it into sand with my bare hands.

"Aye, I know little bird." Is all I can muster and before embarrassing myself, I leant forward and around her to place the cup on the table, and then I was frozen. Once my hand let go of the cool steel, it rested on the wood next to her hip, our bodies mere inches from one another now. Sansa seemed to be as immobilized as I, not moving or looking away from me. Other than a hitch to her breath I wouldn't have known my frame towering over her affected her at all.

We stayed that way for what felt like hours but was only seconds before Sansa spoke again. "Why did you decide to accept my invitation Sandor, why did you come?" She broke our heated gaze, turning to place her own cup down, seemingly needing a distraction.

And then I recognized it. The look on her face and the feeling coming off of her. Rejection. Even though I have never met someone more woman than Sansa Stark, in that moment she was just a silly girl. How the fuck she could think I would ever reject her is beyond me. Did she truly believe I only came after her to talk and attempt to apologize for my harsh words?

Testing the waters, I gently placed the fingertips of my free hand under her chin, forcing her to meet my gaze again.

"For many reasons, many _good_ reasons." A small smile played at her lips at that. "Most importantly, because I need you to ask me, ask me again, what will make me happy. And not only for a little while." I tell her, my voice softer and deeper than even I have ever heard.

We've moved unconsciously closer to one another and I can feel her warm breath on my face as she speaks.

"What will make you happ-" Sansa's whispered question is cut off as I crash my mouth against hers. It's a rough yet somehow chaste kiss and the sweetest (not that I have much to compare it to) one of my life.

I pull away just enough to speak and meet her gaze, my lips brushing hers as I do so. "You little bird. It's always been you. I want as much of yourself as you can give to an unworthy, low born like me." I tell her, my hands gently cupping either side of her face as if she'll break within my strong grasp.

Even though she holds all the power and strength here, my little bird could end me with her words alone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading so far, I am blown away with the amount of hits my story is receiving on Ao3 and FF.
> 
> To my sweet, lovely, awesome reviewers and commenters, you make me smile so big and drive me to write!
> 
> I'm still getting the hang of writing smut so bear with me eek!
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> P.S. check out the end notes for my real life Nathalie Emmanuel story.

Sansa watches me, not uttering a word for long enough that I start to regret coming here, her rejection will be the worst I'll ever experience. Even if I can only have tonight, which won't be enough (but would anything ever be enough when it comes to Sansa?) I'll take whatever she gives me gladly and have one truly, happy memory.

Finally she reacts, bringing a hand up to touch the burnt side of my face. There's not much feeling left but I register her soft skin against my scarred cheek and swear it's warmer than any other part of me in that moment. Sansa places her other hand on my chest as a smile, a real smile, one reminiscent of who she was before the evils of the world tried to burn out the spark within her, crosses her face.

And then she's pushing up on her toes to capture my mouth once again, this time in a slow, sensual kiss, her tongue licking my lips and tangling with my own as soon I opened for her.

A groan escapes my throat without thought as I grab her supple hips with both hands to pull her tightly against me, tilting my head to deepen our kiss. When Sansa's hands trace their way to my hair, tugging on it and scratching my scalp, I can't stop myself from picking her up as if she's weightless, to place her on the table.

Part of me can't believe what's happening, that my little bird has her long legs wrapped around my waist as I leave hot, wet, open mouthed kisses along her jaw, up to her ear and down her slender neck. The erotic noises Sansa is making, confirming that she is enjoying and wanting the attention I'm giving her, grounds me, reminds me that this truly is my current reality. The dreams and fantasies I've had of moments like this with her, and there have been many over the years, did no fucking justice to the feel of her right now.

What makes the most sense is the moment I feel her pull away, Sansa undoubtedly coming to her senses about letting a damaged old dog put his paws on her. But before I can remove my hands from where they're still holding her hips, I feel her own run along my arms, then to my chest and lastly down my stomach, causing the muscles there to contract and my cock to spurt more liquid into my ruined breeches. I'm unmoving as Sansa explores my upper body, not knowing where this is heading but refusing to make a mistake that will end this glorious torture.

I didn't believe there was a drop of blood left anywhere within me that wasn't my cock but thank fuck there was enough to make my brain work and help Sansa remove my tunic once I felt her fingers grab the hem and slowly drag it up.

As the cloth dropped to the floor and my eyes fell back to the beauty in front of me, now in only my shoes and breeches, I couldn't help but grab my aching length at the sight of her. Sansa was leaning back admiring me, something I can confirm not a single bloody soul has ever done before. People always look up at me, shocked by my height and then disgusted by my scars. But how my little bird is regarding me, looking at every inch of my body that's currently in her view, has my breath matching hers in a slight pant.

When her gaze lands on my chest and abdomen I almost missed her whispered " _gods_ " it's so quiet and then she's licking her plump -plumper now because of our kiss- lips again. I want to reach out to her, settle back between her thighs but I need to know that she wants this. I won't be able to stop myself if we go much farther and after what's happened to her she _has_ to be sure.

Before I can open my mouth to speak however, she's standing up and undoing the intricate, leather and silver layer of her dress. I can't manage words or movement, shocked once again at what is going on, until Sansa is left in only her simple black woolen dress. Her shoes and stockings neatly laid next to the heavy accessories of her outfit, hair now undone and flowing freely around her perfect face.

I step towards her, my hands grasping both of hers as she went to reach behind her to undo the final knot that will expose even more pearly, white flesh and simultaneously remove my remaining wits.

"Sansa, wait." Her eyes whip up to meet mine, the rejection from earlier forcing its way rapidly into her entire being. None of that. Never with me. "No little bird, don't give me that look. Just let me speak." She studies my face warily for a moment before nodding.

I take a deep breath and then ask the questions that may end this, end me. "I have to be fucking certain you want this. _You_ have to be certain. I've dreamt of you too, of this, and you're always eager and willing. Tonight will be no different or it can't be at all. I remain true to my word, I won't hurt you. Ever." My hands had dropped hers so I could cradle her face again and rub my thumbs over her cheekbones as our bodies are flush. I hope my words, my actions and the truth behind my eyes are clear, reassuring.

Sansa's response is almost one with my question she answers so quickly, her fingers squeezing my forearms. "Of course I'm certain Sandor. I've never wanted this before, I didn't think I _could_ physically desire anyone...after. But I also thought I wouldn't ever see you again." She smiles then, causing that strange, warm and constricting feeling to envelope my heart. "I know you won't hurt me and I also know you can make me feel good. I want to experience pleasure for the first time and I want it to be with you. I trust you."

She almost lost me to my release when she said my name. _She'll be moaning it soon, fuck_!

I could only study her for a short while when she was done as my throat was burning with emotion at her admission.

"Why me?" I wasn't sure Sansa would even hear my broken question, as I could barley utter it above the sound of our breathing.

It's her turn to take my face, making me look at her now. "It's always been you as well. You're brave, gentle and strong." Her eyes get glassy then. "You're no knight, thank the gods." Sansa let's out a short humorless laugh.

"You're the only person I've never been able to stop thinking of, the only one to make me feel truly safe. You helped me to find my voice and to think before I act. I wouldn't be here without you."

Her voice drops to be almost as quiet as my own had been. "And you look at me the way all girls dream and deserve to be looked at. When you think I'm not paying attention at least." Another heart grabbing smile.

I'm in shock at what's just been said to me. I was happy to die if Sansa had just let me in her bed but this runs much deeper than that.

I've never allowed myself to think of a life past being a sworn shield, a killer. Who would ever want _me_? And in one moment Sansa has broken down any walls locking up my desires and now they're freely flashing in front of my eyes. Laying with Sansa tonight, marrying my little bird if she wants, her with a swollen belly, round with _our_ child many times over and finally having a companion, to no longer be alone.

"Oh little bird." My voice cracks before I can hide it in our kiss. Every time my lips have met hers tonight has been different. This kiss is full of lust but it's also emotional, I can almost physically feel Sansa's words leaving her tongue as it wraps around my own.

I lift her under her thighs and she instinctively wraps them around my waist as I head to the large bed. I place her down and she immediately rises on her knees. The bed gives her a bit more height but Sansa's forehead still just reaches my chin even with the help, and she begins to run her hands all over my exposed skin. She traces over my intermittent fresh bruises from the recent battle, then to my older scars spread out over my chest and torso, before finally gently running her fingers through my chest hair all the way down to the trail that ends in my breeches.

I groan loudly at Sansa's attention and realize I'll have to cum before I'm inside of her or it will be over before it begins. We have all night and I plan on utilizing every minute anyway.

"You're so handsome. I've never seen a body like yours. Your muscles and hair, I don't have words. Not that I've seen much, just one other." Sansa says, eyes dropping in embarrassment. Another emotion not allowed with me. I'm most intrigued by one fact in particular however, and surprisingly it's not to do with my looks.

"What do you mean only one?" I ask as softly as I can.

Sansa tilts her head almost as if it just literally hit her that we have a lot of catching up to do. Not now but over time. I do however need this one answer before continuing.

"Tyrion and I we never. That's how the marriage was able to be annulled."

It doesn't make what happened with Ramsey any easier to think of but I'm impressed and awed with the Imp for keeping his hands to himself. I see the way he looks at Sansa, it's only grown with intensity over the years and I know denying himself her body when she was his must've been near impossible.

"I'm glad to hear that little bird, surprised too. You're mine now though. Do you understand that? There is no going back. Not for me." I tell her as seriously as I can.

"And you're mine." Sansa undoes the one sash holding her dress closed, her eyes never leaving my own as the fabric pools around her knees before she pushes it away.

"Fuck Sansa, you're beautiful." Left in only her silver, silk shift she looks like an angel.

She has the nerve to blush at my words. If those have her turning red wait until I describe being inside of her.

We both reach for the other at the same moment, Sansa gaining purchase first on the laces of my breeches and swiftly undoing them. They fall to the floor and as I use my feet to remove them and my shoes I hear Sansa suck in a sharp breath.

The look on her face is nearing fear which I can't stand but thankfully it's mostly shock. Her eyes are as wide as her mouth as she stares at my cock. It's standing at full attention, long, thick and leaking from the head. It's the only good part of me, in my opinion.

"You're enormous." Sansa breathes. "No wonder Ramsey never wanted me to see him." She claps her hands over her mouth, not seeming to have meant to say that aloud. We both can't help but laugh for a while at her honest, slip of the tongue.

"Aye, I am little bird, but I won't hurt you. I promise it will only feel good or we'll stop." I say as wrap my arms around her, and then bury my face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

And I won't hurt her.

I may not have much experience but I have spent a large amount of time in brothels. It took ages to find the rare whore that would accept my hefty payment only after making me agree to fuck her from behind and not release within her. No one wants to watch The Hound take them let alone bear his bastard. It was too much effort and after only a few mediocre experiences I gave up and familiarized my hand with my cock instead. But I saw a lot of shit during my negotiations. Also, men in battle are the bloody worst and tell stories of conquests in too much detail. Couldn't be more thankful for their tales now though.

Without pulling away Sansa snuck her hand between us and gently grasped my aching length, her fingertips not even meeting around me. She pumps me a few times, slowly and softly, causing me to moan into the crook of her neck. My reaction builds her confidence and she squeezes me harder on the next stroke before she pulls away.

"Lie down." My little bird orders.

She crawls up to my side as soon as I'm on my back and runs her fingers through the hair at my chest once again as her mouth finds mine. Somehow I don't cum all over us when her wet, little mouth starts to kiss all over the scarred side of my face. The sensation is half numb and half explosive all at once. I never thought I'd bear someone to touch my burns but now I crave her caress, her mouth, her attention.

I'm so lost in the feel of her I don't realize her intentions until she's kissing along that trail of hair under my navel.

"Little bird what are you doing?" I pant.

"Can I put my mouth on you? I've always wanted to try since I heard Margaery talking of it with her maid once." There's that bloody blush again.

"Gods yes. You don't have to but fuck I want you to."

"You'll have to tell me what you like." Sansa is between my legs now, arse in the air, eyes looking into my own through her lashes. My cock jerks.

"No one has ever done this to me, looks like we'll learn together." I feel more bare than my current state of undress at being that honest with her.

Sansa looks surprised and then smug for a moment before her hand holds my base and she licks my weeping tip.

"Fuck!" I roar.

Sansa continues lapping at me until I'm writhing and my knuckles are white where they are grasping her sheets. I thought it couldn't get better but that was until she wrapped her open mouth around me and took as much of my cock as she could into her throat.

"Little bird, _gods._ " I couldn't stop myself any longer and my hands wound their way into her hair, having to touch her. "If you don't want my seed in your sweet little mouth you have to stop now." I warn her.

That little minx did the exact opposite. Sansa looked straight into my eyes, ice blue and steel meeting, her free hand tentatively cupping my full sack as she moaned around my length just as it hit the back of her throat.

I pull her auburn locks harder than I meant to but I had to still her movements as I came in spurt after spurt into her waiting mouth, the sensation too much. "Sansa fuck!" I bellowed.

She continues to moan around me, sucking and licking every drop I gave her until I'm half soft. When she sits up to straddle my thighs Sansa has an awed and proud look on her flushed face. "So?" She asks.

I can hardly breathe let alone speak, instead I pull her down into a searing kiss, her lips still tasting of my release. It's the most erotic experience I've had, so far at least, and I feel my cock hardening already.

Sansa's moaning from our kiss alone and slightly gyrating her hips over my almost erect member. I sit up as well, running my hands over every inch of her I can reach. From her neck across her collarbones, down her arms, under the swell of her breasts, over her taut stomach and squeezing her curvaceous hips before gliding my fingertips slowly up her thighs, grabbing her shift as I go. By the time I raise it over Sansa's head she's slightly gasping and more than eager to bare more of herself to me.

I quickly roll us over to be situated on my knees between her creamy thighs, needing to see all of her unobstructed.

Sansa is sent directly from the gods I don't believe in.

My cock is back to being achingly hard from just the sight of her. Lying on her back, flaming hair fanned out around her, supple breasts with rose tipped nipples rising with each harsh pant of breath, the skin of her belly is milky white and perfect, save for a beauty mark on her right hip.

I'm about to stop my staring to kiss the freckle when I see the end of an angry, raised, red line barely visible over the curve of her left hip. I stop immediately to gently turn Sansa's body to the side so I can follow the scar.

I suck in an involuntary breath when I glimpse her lower back. Sansa's skin is marred with what was once a very deep cut. It starts almost at the bottom of her spine and stops where I first noticed it. It's crooked and jagged and awful. My little bird, what have you truly been through? Without realizing my actions, I trace the length of her scar with the lightest touch I can manage.

Sansa trembles and when I look back to her face I find a lone tear rolling down her temple.

"He used Joffrey's same words when he did that to me. Told me how he liked me pretty. I tried to fight him off that night, didn't think I could survive one more encounter with him. This was my punishment." She tells me, looking down to where my finger is still touching the raised skin of her back. "The other beatings, the torturing, they all healed." Her eyes drop to study the furs on the bed, her voice sounding smaller than I've ever heard. "Ramsey said that no one would want me if I ever escaped or outlived him. No longer a maiden...no longer beautiful, and what else did I have to offer?"

I have to swallow my anger and the rising sick feeling in my stomach. Maybe the Lord of Light can bring back the pieces of that disgusting excuse for a human and I can end him, slowly, evilly. Pushing away my remorseful and guilty thoughts I focus on Sansa.

"Little bird." I pause and wait for her to look at me, when she's ready, before continuing. "You are the Lady of fucking Winterfell. You have more to offer than most men and women in the entire realm. Including that dragon girl." She looks like she wants to chastise me, regardless of her own opinions, but decided against it. "The North counts on you, believes in you. Your remaining family loves you, so does that bloody Brienne and the Imp too." Her mouth opens to protest but I place my hand on her cheek, running my thumb along her lips to silence her.

"You are the only person, since my sister, that has meant a damn thing to me. The only person I've ever wanted and not just to lie with." I confirm when she glances down at my cock, leaking once again. "And that one scar does not take away from your beauty. Not one fucking bit. I've seen many pretty faces in my years but no one can even hope to compete with you. Your face alone stops people in their tracks."

I start caressing her as I did over her shift but this time I give in to us both and trace around her pebbled nipples making her gasp. "Without your clothes on you're somehow even more fucking beautiful, I can barely think while looking at you like this."

"I'll never mark you like he did. But don't misinterpret my meaning, I do want to mark you, as mine, in a moment of pleasure. I want every man and woman here to know you belong to me. To know that you want me and ask for me to share your bed."

I worry that was too much, maybe Sansa can't handle being marked in any way after what she's suffered. But she calms any regrets in my mind with her next words.

"I hope you'll share in my heart as well Sandor." She admits shyly yet seriously.

"I want every fucking piece of you that you're willing to give, little bird. All of it."

I remove her small clothes then and get my first look at the treasure between Sansa's legs. Her aurburn curls and the insides of her thighs are damp with arousal and I can't suppress my sound of pleasure.

"You're dripping for me Sansa." I growl into her ear as I softly glide my fingers down the length of her slit.

Between the smell and feel of her and my throbbing cock I was surprised I was able to concentrate on pleasing her. But I found the little nub at the top of her cunt and pressed on it before rubbing circles.

"Oh gods!" Sansa yelped, back arching.

"Yes little bird let me hear you." I tell her.

I continued to rub and press on that pearl until she was trembling and then I eased one finger inside of her. When I was knuckle deep we both froze. She is so bloody tight I'm scared I've hurt her already. Will my cock even fit for fucks sake?

When Sansa moans and throws her head back I add another digit and curl them within her, looking for that ridge of nerves that I've only ever heard of. I start kissing down her neck again, continuing down her chest to her breasts. I suck on one hardened nipple and then show the same attention to the other.

"Sandor." She moans wantonly, her center gushing more fluid.

That's all I can handle. I remove my hand from her cunt and before she can question me I lick the length of her slit, finally tasting her.

"Fuck you taste good little bird." I breathe against her and then suck on her pearl and bring her legs over my shoulders.

Sansa is pulling on my hair and moaning non-stop. It's all I can do to not cum again. I use my thumbs to pull her lips open and lap at her with long, firm strokes of my tongue until she's shaking again.

"Please Sandor please." She begs.

I hope like hell I really know what I'm doing and can answer her plea. I return my two fingers inside of her, sliding in easier as she has become so wet, curling them once more before latching my lips back onto that nub again.

It only took seconds before I felt the muscles of her quim fluttering and then gripping my fingers so hard I couldn't move them.

"Yes _ohhh yes._ " Sansa moans over and over.

As soon as she relaxed enough I withdrew my fingers to suckle them and my palm clean of her cum, never breaking eye contact. Sansa pulled me down and crushed her lips against my own, plunging her tongue into my mouth.

"See little bird, I told you that you taste good, so fucking good. Better than the sweetest honey." We both shudder as my cock runs along her slit as I brace myself over her body.

Sansa grinds her hips against my own in an effort to feel the friction again and whines in frustration when I pull back.

"Are you sure?" I can't go on without knowing she's truly certain of her decision.

"Yes I am. I want this, I want _you_ Sandor." She answers as she cups my face and caresses my scars.

"I have never wanted anything as much as I want you right now." I tell her as I coat my length in her wetness.

Supporting my weight on one arm I use the hand of the other to guide my weeping tip to her entrance. It takes every ounce of strength in my body to not slam inside of her. But I don't. I slowly push inch by inch and we're both panting when I'm only halfway sheathed in her heat. I can barely believe it's possible to feel this bloody good but I can see Sansa is in pain, her eyes giving her away.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask as I hold her face in my palm, rubbing my thumb across her cheekbone.

"No please don't stop. Keep going slow." I only obey once I see the slightest hint of pleasure in her heated gaze.

I urge her legs to wrap around my waist and reach down to massage her little nub and press forward again. This angle allows me to go deeper into her quim and I bottom out soon after.

"Little bird." I choke out, dropping my forehead to her chest. We lay like that for a few moments as I bring myself back from the edge of my release and while I let Sansa's breathing calm.

My fingers have never left the pearl at the top of her slit and it doesn't take long for Sansa to experimentally move her hips against mine.

"Oh! You can move now. Please." She tells me breathily.

Bracing myself with one arm and finding her hand above her head with the other, I pull almost completely out of her cunt and then slowly push back in. And I swear I see stars. I've never felt anything like fucking Sansa Stark. Over and over I keep up a tortuously slow and deep pace, rolling my hips against her pelvic bone each time making sure to rub against that magic button of hers.

"Little bird, ah fuck, you feel fucking amazing wrapped around my cock." I growl against her ear making her tremble and then I find her lips with my own in a kiss that steals my breath away.

Sansa is saying incoherent words in between breathy moans and yelps of my name. I sped up slightly but start fucking her deeper on every stroke and my balls begin to slap against her round ass each time. I can feel her walls flutter again and know she's close as am I.

I run a hand down her body to where we're connected to press and rub her now swollen nub, needing her to finish first.

"Little bird, look at me. I want to see your beautiful face when you cum all over me." I demand, looking into her eyes. They're almost black, her pupils blown with desire.

One last punishing slam of my hips and her cunt begins squeezing my cock over and over while her cum runs down her thighs.

"Sansa!" I roar. Her release has triggered my own and two strokes later I press my cock as deep as I can and spill my seed inside of her.

Placing my forehead against her own I try my best to keep my weight off of her, not ready to pull out of her heat yet. Sansa runs her fingers through my hair and languidly kisses me as we both calm down from our high.

Happy. I truly did feel happy in that moment. Everything else has faded away, the Iron Throne, the dragon girl, Cersei, none of it is important. _This_ is all that matters, just the two of us.

Carefully I pull out of Sansa, causing us both to groan. Before I lie down next to her, I see my seed leaking from her pretty pink cunt and it's enough to almost have my cock stirring already.

To stop myself from taking her again, I quickly lay down on my back and pull her to my side. My little bird immediately has her head on my chest, as an arm snakes around my middle and a long leg tangles with one of my own. She's a puddle of Sansa, sated, tired and smiling. I want her like this every chance I can get.

"Sandor that was-. I mean to say...I can't describe it. I didn't think it could feel so wonderful. Is it always like that?" She asks against my skin, nuzzling me.

I press a kiss to the top of her head before answering. "Aye my little bird, with us it will be. I am going to be inside of you whenever you'll let me from now on."

"Mmm, sounds perfect to me." She mumbles falling asleep.

I wrap her up in my arms, holding her probably a bit too tightly but I never want this night to end.

"Sleep now my little love." I whisper against her hair, thinking she had already succumbed to slumber.

Sighing deeply she breathed out a barely audible " _love_." I'm not sure if I'm terrified or relieved that she heard my term of endearment but there was no need to fret long as I too was asleep in mere moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture this. It's summer 2015, my family and I are on vacation in the UK. We go there a lot (every year, at least once for my entire life, and I'm oldish) but we still enjoy tourist attractions. So there we are, outside Victoria Station in London purchasing Big Bus Tour tickets (way expensive, always buy online in advance), enjoying a simple day in the city, right? WRONG. My mom is paying, my husband and daughter are talking and there's me standing next to them minding my own business when I see her. Nathalie Emmanuel. And her bodyguard. They were casually walking down the street and INTO Victoria Station. I was totally star struck and just stood mouth agape watching her walk away. Her real and TV names both escaped me and as she walked through the doors I was only able to say to my mom "Khalessi's friend!" Over and over. Apparently I forgot Emilia's name as well. Anyway, I checked her socials at some point and she had posted a picture from a pub that was just down the road from where we were. Sigh. I can confirm Nathalie is even more beautiful in person and looked very happy. I'll never forget that day. Or my slow, awed brain that made me miss out on a picture and/or autograph. Honestly, just a wave would've made my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man you guys rock my socks! The feedback I got on my last chapter made me beyond happy, so thank you to everyone that took time to review/comment. And of course to all my readers, subscribers, bookmarkers...you get my drift ;-) I love you all!
> 
>  
> 
> Let’s go, time for chapter 3!

 

I woke with a start not knowing where the fuck I was and feeling warm, really bloody warm. It only takes a moment before visions of last night come flooding back to my mind and I look down to see Sansa wrapped around my body like a vine.

 

She doesn’t even need to give me that smile to cause the vice like grip on my heart.

 

I watch her for a short while, taking in her full, slightly parted lips, noticing that her bottom lip is a little plumper than the top one. In the light from the fire and candles I can make out a soft dusting of freckles over her nose and I can barely stop myself from kissing each one.

 

What the fuck has this girl done to me? I’ve never looked at a damn soul, past deciding if they were a threat to me or not. And now she has me soaking up her skin like a bloody green boy.

 

Doesn’t stop me from continuing to do so though.

 

The furs and sheets have settled around her hips, exposing Sansa’s body. I can’t see much, besides miles and miles of creamy skin and that fucking scar. I meant what I told her earlier, she’s still the most beautiful creature in the Seven Kingdoms but the raised mark makes me feel ill at the thought of her suffering.

 

It’s not even dawn and I feel a slight pang of guilt at waking my little bird but I need her. She should get used to it, it’s going to be a regular occurrence.

 

I start running my hands and fingers over every inch of her that I can reach as I spread kisses on her face.

 

“Mmm.” Sansa just hums happily as her hips start moving against my skin, rubbing herself on my side.

 

“Little bird. Wake-up now.” I whisper into her ear, making her shiver.

 

“Are you leaving?” She asks, never stopping her ministrations, but her voice betrayed her, sounding panicked and disappointed. She’s too tired to put on her mask of indifference.

 

“No, you silly girl. I want you again. Can I take you Sansa?” I place her hand under my navel, I want her to feel what she does to my body but I won’t force her to touch my erect member.

 

Sansa knows what I want her to do and sucks in a little breath when she wraps her hand around my cock, spreading the wetness she found on my leaking tip all the way down to my heavy sack.

 

“Yes Sandor, yes yes yes.” She moans into my mouth before pressing her lips to mine, her tongue immediately seeking my own.

 

I pull her on top of me, fucking enjoying just kissing her and the gyration of her cunt against my bare cock.

 

I wait until she’s impatient, grinding onto me harder and letting out noises of frustration mixed in with ones of pleasure.

 

“Something wrong little bird?” I murmur into the skin of her neck where I leave a trail of kisses and small red marks.

 

“I want you.”

 

I let out a soft chuckle. “What do you mean? You have me.” I say, my mouth now licking down to her breasts.

 

“ _Ohhh_.” Sansa moans. “Sandor, more I need more.”

 

“All you have to do is ask my lady.” I suck on a pert nipple next.

 

“Gods!” She really rubs against me then and I start to worry I’ll cum from her movements alone. “I-I want you inside of me. _Please_.”

 

With a growl reminiscent of The Hound I roll us over so I’m between her thighs and run my fingers through her quim. Sansa is still sticky with our mixed orgasms and sopping wet with her new arousal.

 

“And you’re ready for my cock little bird, so wet. For me.” I tell her before sucking my fingertips clean.

 

I rub my length up and down her slit, coating it in her slick and guide myself to her entrance. Putting the crook of my elbows behind each of her knees I then brace my weight on my hands, opening her wide for me.

 

Slowly I press the straining head of my member inside of her heat and after a brief pause I slam into her, balls deep.

 

“Ah fuck!” I roar, she’s so damn tight and wet and _hot_ I almost cum right away.

 

“Sandor!” Sansa yells erotically, so loud I freeze, not only to calm the fuck down, but to see if the door is bashed in by concerned soldiers or perhaps Brienne, if she’s done with Jamie for the night.

 

When I’m certain we won’t be interrupted I finally pull my hips back and start fucking Sansa in earnest. This is not like our first time. I set a punishing pace and don’t let it up. My little bird’s tits are bouncing with the pounding I’m giving her and her whole body starts to move up and down with each thrust.

 

I had to cover her mouth with my own when her cries and moans only got louder. I won’t last long and need to get her there first. I slam my cock into her even harder, the massive headboard starting to protest, and make sure to rub my pelvis against her the top of her slit, where her little nub is.

 

Sansa bites and then sucks on my bottom lip and I can’t hold back anymore. I release my seed inside of her again, never stopping my thrusts. My orgasm thankfully set off her own and Sansa’s cunt contracts around my length over and over as I feel her juices rush out of her. It was all I could do to keep our mouths locked together. Not sure how much good it did, we were both yelling into our kiss when we released.

 

I lower her legs but can’t bring myself to pull out just yet. Instead, I continue to brace myself above her, kissing slowly up from her breasts until I reach her hair, as we both slow our racing hearts.

 

“Wasn’t too much was it?” I ask as I roll to my side, tucking her against it. I felt the need to check on her. Something brand fucking new to me.

 

“Are you serious?” Sansa’s eyes open for the first time since she came. “It was amazing. I could barely breathe it was so good.” She says, propping her chin on her hands where they lay over my heart.

 

“Good. I just want to bring you pleasure little bird. I never want you to fear me again.”

 

Sansa’s eyes soften as she presses a kiss to my chest. “I don’t think you ever truly frightened me. You were just so different from anyone I’d ever met. And any slight, lingering fear didn’t last long. You were my only friend back then.”

 

“I don’t think I ever had a friend until you, never thought of it that way, till now.” I smirk.

 

We lay in companionable silence for sometime, my hands tracing patterns over her skin and the only sound in the room coming from the crackling fire. Sansa speaks first, her face turning serious again.

 

“When I asked you before, about leaving, I didn’t only mean tonight.” Her voice is emotionless but her eyes are vulnerable. “Now that the battle is over, Daenerys will leave for King’s Landing within weeks. Even if you’re not with the army, will you go there, for your brother?”

 

Most of the bloody realm knows about my thirst for revenge with Gregor and Sansa’s words from last night are still fresh in my memories. But I still I felt that nagging sense of rejection in my gut. Some evils never leave you in peace I suppose.

 

“Are you asking me to go?” I question. She knows the implications behind my words, is she using her power in the North to have me leave.

 

Sansa looks pissed off and taken aback by my query.” No, you fool. I simply want and need to know what to expect. There are still battles, issues of politics and the unknown to overcome within every part of my life. This doesn’t have to be one of them.” Her face holds a warmer expression now, my damn heart clenching again. “I meant every word I spoke to you last night. I still do.”

 

I believed her before and I do now but I needed to hear it again. And I don’t blame her for thinking I would flee at the first opportunity. I won’t though. A lot has changed over many years, my brother included.

 

Most of my life has been ruined by Gregor and subsequently driven by my hate of him and need for retaliation. I also felt obligated to protect everyone from him. I couldn’t save my family or the women that were unfortunate enough to encounter or marry him, but I felt as if I had time to protect others in the future.

 

I forgot that time was one fickle bitch.

 

From my adventures (there’s a kind description) with Arya to my recovery and growth with Brother Ray there had still been a purpose within me to return to the capital one day and end Gregor. That feeling grew smaller and smaller the longer I was gone and the more I thought of my little bird.

 

After joining the Brotherhood there wasn’t much time to let my mind wander but when it did, I would only hope to make it North to see that Sansa and Arya were alive and well. I could go months without even thinking of my brother. And it felt bloody good, to have more to live for than hate.

 

And then I was traveling back to fucking King’s Landing, after almost dying may I add, where I was going to be face to face with the monster that is Gregor Clegane.

 

The stories and gossip surrounding him weren’t as loud and frequent as that of Sansa, however, many stirrings still made their way back to me. That’s how I knew I had to prepare myself for the moment we stepped foot into the Dragon Pit as at that point, it would not be long before I would see him. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knew that he was Cersei’s lone protector. Other tales, ones that I chose to only half believe, said he was no longer a man. Instead he was some sort of creature brought back from the dead. It was as if Cersei and her Maester controlled him to do only their bidding.

 

Until you meet the Brotherhood and see that one of them has come back to life with the help of the Lord of Light or before you’re smuggling a wight from beyond the wall, it’s hard to believe in magic. And don’t get me started on the bloody dragons. In the beginning, that’s why I refused to believe the man I had known since birth was gone, only his body, it’s power and height remained, while every other part of him was simply what the Queen wanted.

 

That was mostly horse shit though. If I truly gave in to believing what had supposedly happened to him then that meant someone else ended my brother and it wouldn’t be me. And would I still be able to continue on the journey I was on at that time if there was no revenge in the end?

 

As we all waited for our two queens to arrive I felt my brother before I saw him. And then there he was, leading his queen and her people into the meeting area. I could barely see any of him, because of his armor, besides his eyes and the skin just around them but that was the first hint I got at now truly inhuman he was. His red eyes took in his surroundings and every single person in the Dragon Pit, including myself. But he looked me over me as if simply seeing Davos or Pod, not how he used to regard me or would have if any of his old self remained.

 

I’m a stubborn bastard though and that wasn’t enough proof. When Cersei and her idiots were seated I tried to approach Gregor hoping that would cause a reaction. It did, but not the one I was hoping for. The moment I moved, his half dead glare was on me but when he could tell Cersei was not my intended target, The Mountain averted his gaze back in front of him and went to stand behind his queen’s chair once again.

 

When the noble folk were done speaking and arguing he simply lead Cersei and her troops back towards the Red Keep, not sparing me one backwards glance.

 

The remainder of that day and the many more to follow on our way back to Winterfell were a blur. I’m lucky, as were everyone else in the pit that day, that I was able to carry and control the wight we brought with us, our proof for the spoiled people in King’s Landing.

 

After that, I forced my thoughts away from my brother and the future, instead choosing to dwell on the battle coming our way, almost hoping that it would be my last. I felt a small albeit, present, part of me die that day, along with the hope of retaliation.

 

As soon as I saw the retreating, hulking form of Gregor I realized the man I once knew was truly gone and only The Mountain remained. Not even The Mountain from days past but an even more lethal version that was more an inanimate weapon for Cersei to use against anyone she chooses versus a real person.

 

What would I do now, I survived the army of the dead but did I have anything to live for? These questions and many more came rushing to me in the Great Hall right before Sansa approached me. I felt as if I was drowning in uncertainty. The moment the Night King was defeated the dam holding back my worst concerns fell, drowning my sanity.

 

Killing the thing that used to be my brother would no longer bring me joy or relief. I would die attempting to end him and that didn’t appeal to me as it once had. Honestly, while sitting there in my little bird’s home, drinking wine and watching her her from afar, I realized dying was the last thing that I wanted to do.

 

I had just allowed my thoughts to wander to staying here, speaking to Sansa, asking for forgiveness if need be and seeing how I could remain North and help her rebuild, when Gendry started my non-stop interruptions.

 

It was an insane dream, I was almost certain of it, but I had resigned myself to grow a pair of balls and seek out Sansa in the days to come. If I didn’t at least try to make a new life at Winterfell then it would just be Stranger and I out on the road, alone with nowhere to go. And the feeling of dread and sadness that thought instilled in me was something I never wanted to feel again.

 

I tell my little bird all of this. Her eyes never straying from my face as she listened intently, not saying a word but portraying with her rapt expression that she drank in every word I spoke.

 

“I may be selfish but I don’t remember feeling happiness as strongly as I do knowing you’ll stay in the North.” She whispers.

 

There isn’t anything to be said of the situation with my brother, knowing she paid attention to my story and doesn’t judge me and even is understanding of it, is more than I could’ve ever asked for.

 

I huff out a laugh at her admission. “Not selfish. Maybe ill though, wanting my company.” I joke, pretending to feel Sansa’s forehead for fever.

 

She shakes off my hand with a chuckle, a true one and it’s the sweetest damn sound I’ve ever heard. “Oh stop. More people like you than you think. And don’t argue.” She says with a mock glare.

 

I roll my eyes and change the subject. “When is your meeting today?” We’re in no rush to leave bed. Our gracious Queen implemented two days of rest for all the surviving fighters. The only hindrance to that is a gathering of her chosen few to go over whatever the fuck the high and mighty talk of after battle.

 

“Not until this evening, right after supper. Hopefully it’s short, we all need more time to heal.” Sansa looks tired again and I know she doesn’t mean only flesh wounds and injuries but healing from loss too. Theon’s passing has taken its toll.

 

“The dragon girl won’t do much with Jorah being so badly fucked up. One of the dragons isn’t looking well either. Those may be the only reasons she takes her time going south.”

 

Sansa nods, deep in thought at my words. “Will you come to the meeting with me?”

 

My eyes almost pop out of my skull. “Little bird what are you chirping about? How could I and why?”

 

“Well, everyone may as well get used to your presence from now on for starters. And I have to be honest, I may have been too harsh towards Daenerys. I have to keep an open mind if I am to continue to put the North first. You’re a seasoned fighter, you’ve been privy to many high born families and their battles both on and off the battlefield. You’re fair and smart and I trust your opinion.” Sansa stares right into my eyes as she speaks, and she means every word. I can still sniff out a lie if I need to.

 

I open and close my mouth several times trying to find the right thing to say. “If you want me there then I’ll stand by you. I can’t say what everyone else in attendance will think of it.” I don’t give a shite what they say to or about me as long as they respect Sansa.

 

“You can be my advisor if that will help them all settle down, since everyone loves a title.” It’s her turn to make a face. “But truly I don’t care what they think, you’re there to listen and then to talk to me after.”

 

Sansa takes a deep breath before continuing. “When they do decide to march upon King’s Landing, I’m going to send Brienne as well.” I must look shocked as she explains quickly.

 

“Tyrion said Jamie is going there and will end Cersei if he must. He told everyone of walking into the Throne Room to see her on the Iron Throne right after Tommen killed himself.” Sansa closes her eyes for a second to collect herself. The youngest Lannister was harmless, probably could’ve been a good leader. “It hasn’t left Jamie, the moment he saw his sister for what she truly is. He says he has to make sure she dies.” Her tone is as dark as what she’s just told me.

 

Dark but true and I will give the King Slayer one ounce of credit for knowing he has to do this.

 

“I may not be as quick and alert as you or Arya but even I have seen how Brienne and Jamie are together. And how they left the Great Hall last night.” Sansa smiles and blushes. “I won’t separate them again. And if you’re staying in Winterfell, perhaps I could persuade you to protect me?” She purrs.

 

Two can play that game. “You want me as your shield?” I tease.

 

Sansa is serious when she speaks next however. “I want you to be mine. And I yours. I’m certain Sandor Clegane protects what’s his. You did so even when I belonged to another.” She’s holding the mangled side of my face, smiling at me like I’m the bloody sun.

 

Her words have my heart climbing up my throat, suffocating me with emotion. I pin her beneath me, once more, trying to regain my composure. “Say it again. Tell me you’re mine.” I breathe against her lips.

 

“Yours. I’m yours Sandor.” And with that she kisses me and I can’t help the groan, that’s more whimper than anything, escape my mouth.

 

“Is that a yes then?” She pulls away and smiles.

 

“Fucking hells yes, my little bird.” I tell her before burying my face in her neck, nuzzling her.

 

It literally pains me to break our moment of bliss but I know it needs to be said and dealt with. “Sansa, how will this work? Your name, your title, I’m sure the dragon girl is already lining the surviving suitors up for you. Hells, I’ve seen fancy Lords vying for your attention even beaten and bruised from battle.”

 

She rolls us so we’re facing each another, wrapping one arm under my neck and holding tight as the other moves non-stop over my chest, shoulders and abdomen. “I understand what she could be thinking, I’m not naive or unprepared.” Sansa’s eyes suddenly turn dark and wolfish, her gaze making me shrink down (internally at least) from her power. “I will never be forced to marry again. I’ll die first. If I choose to marry it will be my decision and his, no one else’s. It will be for love or for something that can grow into love.”

 

The surge of relief that engulfs me is surprising. I didn’t think her mentioning that she’s open to marriage, on her own terms, meant so fucking much to me. Since when did I want to be married? I suppose from the moment she kissed me. Gods, she’s making me soft.

 

“Never speak of your dying. I would take you away from the lot of them before I allowed your demise. Especially over a bloody arranged marriage. But I am glad you’re solidified in your decision, proud of you my little bird.” I say as I tuck her wayward hair behind her ear before holding onto her face.

 

She turns to place a kiss on my palm. “Thank you. I’m proud of who you’ve become also, but I’m happy you’re still the Sandor I knew as well.” Her wandering hand goes below the sheets and furs to grasp my hardened memeber.

 

“ _Ohh._ Can we...again?”

 

I can’t hold in a small laugh at her innocence and shyness. “ _Fuck,_ little bird, can we _fuck_. And the answer will always be yes.”

 

Hitching her leg over my hip I slowly slide back inside of her heat and worship Sansa from the inside out.

 

We both fall asleep quickly after our last orgasms and don’t wake again until there is urgent knocking on her door in between someone’s attempts to open it. Thank fuck she locked it last night.

 

“Lady Sansa?! Are you alright? It’s quite late and I simply wish to check on you.” Brienne of bloody Tarth sounds panicked.

 

I really must’ve given it to my little bird because she hardly stirs, even with the banging and raised concerns of her Shield.

 

Shaking my head I begin kissing her cheeks and eyes and behind her ear trying to break her slumber. “Sansa, your giant, blonde shadow is outside. If you don’t answer her soon, I can see your door being broken down.” I only half warn, I honestly wouldn’t put it past Brienne.

 

Sansa only grumbles and burrows deeper into my chest. “I don’t want to get up. Isn’t it still afternoon?”

 

“Aye, only about noon. Tell her you’re alive and she’ll leave.”

 

Sighing Sansa finally sits up, baring her glorious tits to me. “Brienne, I’m fine. I’ll be up and ready later on.” She calls towards the door.

 

Brienne is silent for a moment. “Why didn’t you come to the door? Are you sure everything is as it should be?”

 

I bark a laugh into Sansa’s hair, does she think someone has the Lady of Winterfell held hostage in her own chambers?

 

Sansa is stifling a chuckle as well. “Of course it is. I’m not...alone, that’s the only reason I didn’t greet you.” Her tone is dripping with insinuation, begging her Shield to not push farther.

 

“Oh!” The blonde woman sounds as shocked as most of us did when we saw a dragon for the first time. “Right then. I’ll, uh, be back in a couple of hours.” With that I hear her retreating footsteps.

 

We fall back against the pillows laughing together at Brienne’s expense. “I’ve never heard her so surprised.” Sansa says as she tries to catch her breath.

 

“She’ll be no good to anyone until she sees you, she’s probably in a daze right now.” I pant.

 

We lay and cuddle (something I never bloody thought I would do) like that all afternoon, save for Sansa’s handmaiden bringing food when I demand she eat. My little bird was not concerned about the young woman placing several trays of different foods in her room. She simply told me the two of them trust each other. Meaning Sansa knows something or has helped the girl in someway. I can see she likes the maid, but my little bird has to not only be kind but sly and smart also. Especially with personal matters.

 

I know I must leave before Brienne returns so I begrudgingly press one more lingering kiss to Sansa’s mouth and then leave the Seven Heavens that is her bed.

 

She gets up as well and slips on a silk robe, preparing for the bath I heard her ask the handmaiden to bring earlier. “We can meet at my chambers and go to the solar together.”

 

“Alright little bird I’ll be here.” I say as I finish lacing up my boots.

 

Sansa walks over to where I stand and wraps her arms around my middle, nuzzling her face into my chest. “Will you come back tonight to stay? You could bring extra clothing as well.” Her words are mumbled against my skin, I can feel the uncertainty in her request.

 

I place my fingertips under her chin, making her look at me. “I would bring back and fight the Night King myself if you asked me little bird, never be shy with what you want. Not from me, not ever. I’ll be back tonight.”

 

Sansa just nods and smiles before pressing up on her toes to meet me halfway in a searing kiss that has me almost ripping the cloth from her body.

 

“I fucking hate it but I have to go now.” I murmur disappointedly against her lips.

 

“Go then, before Brienne’s heart stops at seeing you leave my room.” She teases through a long sigh.

 

One more squeeze of her waist and I hastily unbolt the door and go back to my room before I can’t make myself leave.

 

I pick out my best looking clothing and have an extra long soak in the soldiers’ hot springs. I should try and look presentable for the meeting, as I’m pretty sure my presence won’t go by unnoticed.

 

It feels like bloody days have gone by before dinner is coming to an end and I see Sansa stand from the head table, Brienne right behind her, she’ll stop in her chambers before going to the solar. Once Jon and a few others begin to leave the Great Hall I take that as my cue to go.

 

I should be more wary than I am of what’s to come this evening but my skin feels as though is crawling from being away from Sansa. You’d think being separated for _years_ would make hours seem like seconds but after one taste, I’m addicted to every part of her.

 

When I round the corner to her room, Brienne and Sansa are just locking the door. My little bird’s face breaks into a heartbreaking smile while the blonde is on the defensive.

 

“Clegane. How can we assist you?” Brienne asks.

 

“It’s alright.” Sansa says, placing her hand on Tarth’s arm. “Sandor is joining me in the meeting. As my advisor of sorts.” She gently pushes past Brienne to take my arm.

 

“Are you both ready?” Sansa asks, as if this normal.

 

I bark out a laugh, what else can I do? “Aye little bird.” I have to force my eyes away from her face, after staring a moment too long, and clench my fists to stop from touching her.

 

Brienne is watching us intently, blinking and clearing her throat before speaking. “Of course my lady.”

 

The three of us set off for the main solar across the damaged grounds, not knowing what lies behind its door for Sansa and I.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I’ve missed you. :(
> 
> Real life got in the way in the form of a wonderful summer cold that we bounced between everyone in the house so, yay. Not. Lol. But everything is settling down and I was able to finish chapter 4 and even start chapter 5!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this one. Remember, if I changed meetings, timelines, conversations etc. that means I just didn’t like what I saw on TV lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Please read, review and enjoy! Xoxo

We are the last to arrive and the room falls silent as soon as the door is shut behind us.

 

I’m not a small man and my presence is noticed immediately. The silver haired Queen regards me for a moment before returning to a hushed conversation with her translator.

 

I suppose she can’t fault me for what my brother did to her family any longer. Especially after I went beyond the wall, to King’s Landing with the bloody wight, fought the army of the dead and helped the little wolf so she was able to save us all. I sure as fuck didn’t do any of it for her or her forgiveness, but with how my relationship with Sansa has changed, I’m glad Daenerys won’t be yet another issue we need to deal with. Not in regards to wanting to kill me at least.

 

Sansa makes her way around the table to stand with her younger siblings as Brienne stays near the door with Davos. Before I can confuse myself on where the hells to go, I catch my little bird looking at me out the corner of her eye, beckoning me to follow.

 

Her bastard brother respects me and we’ve gotten along as well as I can with anyone, that’s not a Stark girl, but I suppose my attendance cannot be completely overlooked.

 

“Clegane, can’t say I was expecting to see you here.” Jon says, not talking around Sansa but giving me an opportunity to speak for myself.

 

“I was invited by your sister.” I nod towards Sansa, from where I stand behind her, making sure he knows which one I speak of. “So here I am.”

 

He silently looks between the two of us, as if searching for the answer to a difficult question. “Sansa?” Is all he asks. I guess he couldn’t figure it out.

 

“Sandor is here as my advisor. I can’t say I know much of the rebuilding of a castle or the proceedings after a war with losses such as this, so I’ve asked someone with more knowledge in those areas, than I, to assist me.” Sansa tells the room as if simply speaking of the weather but the conviction and severity is clearly there too.

 

Jon looks around at the other members of the council, I suppose seeing if anyone has an opinion about the situation, and when no one reacts he simply nods.

 

Tyrion is the first to speak. He informs us of how many of our own we lost. There’s also already a rough assessment of the damage to the entirety of Winterfell, a plan as to where the repairs or rebuilding efforts will start first, and it’s then decided to reassess the grounds in a weeks time.

 

As the Imp continues to talk of healing and regrowth, I slightly tune him out and take in the occupants of the solar.

 

Davos and Brienne are listening intently, as are the leader of the Unsullied and the new one for the Dothrathki.

 

Jon is attempting to do the same but his gaze continually flickers to the dragon girl and I can see why. She looks bloody awful. Sleep must’ve been evading her since the battle, by the look of the black circles under her eyes. The worry and agony over Jorah and the dragon is exuding from her in waves that I swear I can feel. This level of emotion is another bit of proof that she is indeed not her father.

 

The other cockless man in the room and her right hand woman look ready to catch her if she falls. More concerned about their Queen than the information being given to us all. This meeting shouldn’t have any new battle plans come from it, no one is thinking clearly today.

 

Meanwhile, Sansa and her two other siblings look like three statues. Who knows if her cripple brother is even listening or if he has to, I’m sure he’s seen this all play out in his mind or wherever it is he goes.

 

“Do the Unsullied and Dothraki have anything to add?” Tyrion inquiries.

 

The two men take turns confirming how many they’ve lost and how long they believe the remaining soldiers need to heal. The two of them and Jon also speak of changes within all ranks of duties to cover for the injured and deceased, respectively.

 

The room falls silent for a few moments after they’ve all said their piece and I wonder if this is it, the easiest, most boring, yet vital, meeting I’ve ever been privy to.

 

But then the dragon girl comes forward to lean against the map adorned table, as if needing its stability.

 

“Th-thank you all. For your fearless fighting, your bravery through your losses and lastly for the work you’ve done since Arya defeated the Night King.” She says sincerely, her gaze falling to each one of us.

 

“This is a time for healing. Physically and emotionally. The game of thrones cannot be played properly, let alone won, if our minds are not as strong as our bodies.” Daenerys takes a deep breath before continuing.

 

“Jorah and Rhaegal will both survive and recover fully, in time. However, I cannot proceed without them. My dearest friend is safest here but my dragons were barely thriving before battle due to their difficulties with living so far north.” She takes a deep breath.” Jon and I have decided to fly them half a days journey south so they both can eat and heal with ease.” Daenerys pauses, waiting for a reaction, when none is given she goes on.

 

“We will be gone at least a fortnight, perhaps more depending on Rhaegal’s injuries. If we are needed we will be close enough to return once a raven is received.”

 

“When are you departing?” The Imp asks, looking slightly shocked, I suppose this was a decision between her and Snow only.

 

“We hope to leave in three days time but if any drastic changes occur between now and then, we will reconsider.” Again, she waits for more questions or perhaps an upheaval from her small council.

 

“If that’s all, then we can end this meeting and I will have Tyrion plan another for the morning of Jon and I’s trip south.” And with that, she allows Missandei to take her arm and lead her from the room. Everyone files out behind them besides the Starks, Brienne and myself.

 

“Sansa, Arya.” Jon calls before they can leave.

 

“Will you both meet with Bran and I in the Godswood tomorrow morning after the meal?” He asks.

 

The girls look at one another before nodding their agreement.

 

“Thank you.” He says before looking pointedly at Brienne and I. “Sansa, may I escort you to your chambers?”

 

My little bird looks puzzled for a beat before putting her Lady of Winterfell mask in place. “Of course. Brienne, Sandor, I wish you both a good night.” She says and walks out the door with Jon behind her.

 

The bastard looks less somber than he always does, a spark of smugness appears on his face as he tips his head to me. Proud of himself for stealing his pretty sister away from The Hound? Idiot. I wasn’t going to her room right away, I have to collect most of my shit from my bunk first.

 

And if only he knew of the erotic thoughts I’d been having of Sansa all bloody afternoon and night, he wouldn’t have felt any triumph in that moment.

 

I take my time heading to the soldiers’ quarters and then again packing my meager clothing and belongings into my sack.

 

I couldn’t know when it’s safe to join Sansa sitting there, so I made my way to her chambers. I take the long way, keeping to the shadows, ensuring I pass by Jon and Daenerys’ rooms (which are next to one another, as if we all can’t tell they’re fucking) and decide it best to wait for him to return.

 

It doesn’t take long before I see him, striding quickly and determinedly straight to the Queen’s door, seemingly needing to be with her as much as I need his sister.

 

Thankfully, I’ve learnt throughout my life to be stealthy, even being as huge as I am, and I make it to Sansa’s chambers without incident. It takes all my self control to knock instead of breaking down the door to get to her. It won’t help much. If Brienne has decided to check on her lady, before finding the Kingslayer, it will not be easy to explain why I’m there but it will still be better than me barging in unannounced.

 

It’s taking too long for Sansa to let me in and I wonder if she’s not here, worry creeping up my spine. Where else could she be? My concerned thoughts flee my mind when I hear footsteps approaching. If I’m caught outside the Lady of Winterfell’s room late at night I’m going to be castrated or murdered.

 

I turn the handle and once I feel the door give way I make the daring decision to go into Sansa’s chambers. It’s the safer of two evils. I’m pressed against her now barred door in the blink of an eye, waiting to hear the steps continue past. Once they do I let out a breath and turn to face the room.

 

That breath then immediately gets stuck in my throat, almost choking me at the sight I see.

 

Sansa and Arya are standing in the middle of her room, bodies facing one another but they’re staring at me. Fuck, this is why she didn’t come to the door. It looks as if she was trying to guide her little sister to leave and then I knocked.

 

Arya wasn’t going to fall for any story we tried to tell. She can sniff out a lie almost as well as I can.

 

The three of us freeze, only blinking and breathing, waiting for someone to break the silence. It won’t bloody well be me, I meant what I said to Brienne, I’m not crossing the wolf bitch. Sansa also knows better than to speak first and so begins the waiting game on how Arya will handle this, handle us.

 

“I should’ve known the second you walked into the meeting.” Ayra says to me, her voice as even as her face. She is not allowing one emotion to slip through, not giving us one hint as to how the hell she’s feeling about this.

 

My little bird and I glance at one another, remaining silent. Arya let’s out a long, loud sigh.

 

“I’m not going to kill anyone!“ she says while throwing her hands up in the air. “You two don’t need to act as though your tongues have been taken out.” Arya then sits in one of the chairs near the table. “Well, what is it that you two are doing here? And not literally, I don’t need those details.” The slightest lift of her lips tells me she really isn’t too perturbed.

 

Sansa is still standing between her sister and myself looking taken aback by Arya’s reaction. Me fucking too. I drop my sack beside the door and cross over to my little bird. I stand right behind her, placing my hand on her upper arm and squeezing. The tension retreats from her shoulders when she looks up at me, a slight smile on her lips.

 

“Bloody hell, so you’re not just fucking.” Arya sounds shocked and awed at the revelation.

 

“Arya!” Sansa chastises her while blushing. The nerve of this woman to pretend to be shy or prudish. She seems to catch herself with a slight shake of her head before continuing. “However, you are right. This isn’t simply...physical.” Sansa turns her head to the side, catching my eye as if asking for my confirmation.

 

“Aye, it’s much more than that.” I say to Arya but never take my gaze off my little bird as I pull her back flush against my front.

 

“I might be sick.” The wolf girl makes a face while holding her stomach. One glare from Sansa and she straightens up, smiling instead. “I was only kidding but this is sudden. And sort of surprising.” She’s blunt which I appreciate and then her tone turns serious. “Have you thought this through? It won’t be easy.”

 

Sansa let’s out a deep sigh that resonates within me as well. We both know how damn difficult a relationship is going to be. Between plans the dragon girl may have for Sansa and her title, and the overall judgement we’ll receive, we must be prepared and smart moving forward.

 

I don’t give a fuck what anyone -besides Sansa- thinks or has to say. At her core my little bird doesn’t either, however, I know she wants to do right by her people. Her care of the North is of upmost importance, hence why she is meant to lead. I have to therefore be mindful and as accommodating, as an old dog can be, of the decisions she makes for us.

 

“I think I can safely say we both understand that. It’s all I’ve thought of before now and today as well.” Sansa takes a steadying breath. “If I begin to fully support Daenerys or not, the one fact I know to be true, and I’ve already told Sandor, is that she will not force another marriage onto me. I will be with whomever I choose, even if my adamance has me punished, however she sees fit.”

 

Arya attempts to contain her reaction but some pride and shock show on her features. “Good. Glad you’ve found your backbone.” The sisters share a silent moment, just looking at one another, before the wolf girl turns her attention to me.

 

“And you. You aren’t leaving then?”

 

“No and I’ve explained myself to Sansa as to why.” I have no issue telling Arya as well, but not here and now, in this moment I want her to go. I’m bloody well sick and tired of sharing my little bird today.

 

Arya just nods while regarding me intensely. “My sister has been through enough hell to last her a lifetime. She nor I will stand for more shit in either of our lives. If you can’t be whatever she needs you to be, if you can’t give yourself over to her fully, as she will give herself to you, then you need to go. No matter what you’ve explained thus far about your plans.” Her gaze sears right through me as strong as if she were using that damn Needle.

 

I’m shocked she’s speaking of Sansa in this way and in front of her, but seeing as the two sisters haven’t been that close throughout their lives, I respect she’s being honest with her feelings.

 

And that she’s threatening me with a witness.

 

“I’ve never had anything or anyone to live for, without the bitter taste of hate also pushing me forward, until her.” I finally look away from Sansa and lock eyes with Arya. “If I ever do wrong by your sister I expect you to finish what you didn’t before.”

 

She studies me for a few moments and once she’s satisfied I’m being honest, she stands from the chair. “Good, because I will.” Arya then starts towards the door but pauses before she reaches it. “I’ll keep your secret, but only until Jon and Daenerys return. I won’t run off and tell them but with everything else happening, you two need to have a plan ready by then.” Her face softens a bit before she continues. “I’m happy for you both, truly.” With that, she opens the door and leaves.

 

Sansa goes to quickly bolt it and I’m right on her heels. As soon as the lock is in place I spin her around, grasping her hips so she can jump up to wrap her legs around my waist and then I press her roughly against the solid wood.

 

My little bird let’s out a soft laugh at my eagerness at the same time we hear a voice from the corridor. “Gods, you couldn’t wait until I was at least twenty feet away from here before you went at it?!” Arya sounds scarred.

 

We both freeze and look at one another before shaking with laughter. Arya only huffs and then stomps off, loudly.

 

Sansa recovers and threads her fingers through my hair and kisses my mouth, a slow dance of lips and tongues. “I missed you.” She murmurs.

 

“Did you now?” I tease into the skin of her neck, where my mouth is kissing and sucking her. Thank fuck she had started undressing before all her guests arrived, I’m only left to fight with her shift, small clothes and a robe. “I missed you too little bird.” I say as I reach the tops of her breasts, feeling then hearing the small moan she lets out.

 

“Show me.” Sansa breathes against my lips, having pulled my face back to hers.

 

I growl, tangling a hand into her hair I crush her lips to mine in a heated kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance. I never would’ve thought a damn kiss would have me ready to rip a hole in my breeches, but everything with Sansa is new and intense.

 

As I walk us to the bed I practically rip the robe from her body and she starts undoing the ties of my tunic, both of us frantic. I place Sansa down and she removes her shift as I rid myself of my remaining clothes and shoes.

 

Sansa is still kneeling on the edge of the bed when I stand in front of her. She hasn’t had time to undo her small clothes yet and I can’t wait any longer. These aren’t like the small, silky garment she wore last night so I don’t feel bad when I grab the material covering her breasts in both hands, tear it down the middle and toss it away.

 

“Sandor!” Sansa tries to be affronted at my ruining of her clothes but my name falls from her mouth as more of a moan than anything else.

 

I repeat the action with the barrier keeping her perfect cunt from me and immediately run my fingers through her wetness. “Gods little bird, you’re dripping for me.” I say against her lips, resuming our passionate kiss. Sansa’s hands are digging into my shoulders as her hips move to meet my hands’ ministrations. I’ve slipped two fingers into her channel as my thumb massages her nub.

 

Steadying her with my free hand at her back, I break the kiss so Sansa can lean away from me and I can kiss and mark my way down her neck and chest to her tits. She is whimpering and repeating my name constantly now that my mouth isn’t occupying her own and her hips grind even harder against my digits. I can feel how close she is as I lick then suckle one pert nipple into my mouth.

 

“Ohhh.” Sansa has her head thrown back wantonly and I almost cum from the sight. A light bite to the other pink bud and her whole body goes rigid, with a shout of nonsensical words her inner muscles clench my fingers as her orgasm coats my fingers and runs into my palm.

 

I slowly make my way back to her mouth, my hand running up her spine to hold her face as I press kisses to ear, jaw and lips. Gently as I can manage, I remove my hand from her heat and lick it clean of her nectar.

 

Sansa seems dazed for a moment before giving me a look full of lust and want as she makes to lie down.

 

“No little bird. I want us to try another way.” I see her eyes widen and I know right away what position her mind travelled to. One she isn’t, and may never be, ready for. “Not like that.” I reassure her, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

 

Sansa calms immediately. “How do you want me then, Sandor?” The desire is back in her gaze and burning as bright as her hair. Her words almost undo me right then, and I think she knows it. Minx.

 

“Oh I want you every way I can have you.” I say with a light slap to her round bottom. Sansa bites her lip as the heat in her eyes grows. “But tonight, I want you to ride me my little bird.”

 

I climb onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard and beckon her to me. Sansa crawls over to me, straddling my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

 

“I’ve never-“ Sansa starts.

 

“Neither have I.” I interrupt her to ensure she knows we’re even here and will be most of the time in bed.

 

That seems to help and she starts rubbing her wet core against my bare cock, making me shiver and squeeze her hips. I want her like this so she can take control and I let her, no matter how fucking difficult it is to not lift her up and impale her onto my member.

 

Sansa rises up, moving one hand slowly down the length of my body to grasp my cock and line it up with her entrance. Her gaze meets mine as she slowly, so fucking slowly, lowers herself onto me. We’re both panting and I’m only half way inside of her. I never thought it could feel even better than everything we did last night and this morning but gods I’m already seeing stars.

 

Sansa then lowers herself the rest of the way in one slow, deep thrust, causing her to cry out and pulling a string of curses from me. I still her hips, because if I don’t she won’t have any time to be in control as it’ll be bloody well over before it begins.

 

“Gods Sandor.” She groans. “You feel even larger like this, it’s good, so so good.” Sansa mewls.

 

I attempt to reply but only a shuddering breath leaves my open mouth. Instead, I crash my lips to hers and try to show her how I feel with my kiss. Her answering whimper makes me think I got my point across.

 

After allowing us both to regain some sort of composure, Sansa starts moving atop me. Careful at first, she rises up only leaving tip within her and then slowly pushes back down. I start thrusting upwards to meet her each time and in mere moments we’re both moaning uncontrollably, sweat dotting our skin as our tongues evade the other’s mouth.

 

Sansa begins to bounce faster and harder above me and I grind our pelvises together every time they meet, rubbing her little pearl. “Fuck little bird you’re so tight, so good.” I growl against her mouth.

 

I keep one hand tightly on her hip, surely leaving bruises, the other buried in her hair keeping our mouths together hoping to quiet Sansa’s shouts enough that no one thinks she’s being harmed.

 

Her movements begin to lose their rhythm just as I feel her quim fluttering, telling me she’s as close as I am. I push my hips up ever harder to meet her thrusts and I start to pull her down as well, ensuring I hit that bundle of nerves deep within her body.

 

“Sandor!” Sansa rips her mouth from mine and screams my name as she cums. She never stops riding me, prolonging her ecstasy.

 

I slam her down to meet two more brutal thrusts of my own and then release my seed inside of her warmth, shouting her name.

 

We’re both trembling and sit forehead to forehead, fingertips caressing each other’s skin wherever we can reach for several minutes. “Amazing, fucking amazing little bird.” I say once there’s enough air in my lungs to speak, my voice is still hoarse.

 

Sansa let’s out deep breath. “I suppose it’s true, one should always try new things.” She tells me with a smile, causing both of us to chuckle. Our laughter turns into groans as the movement reminds us that we’re very much still connected. I roll us over, my already hard cock never leaving her cunt and take her again.

 

Sometime later we’re both satisfied, for the time being, and I gently pull out of Sansa’s body to lay next to her. As I sit up, the sight of my seed trickling down her slit to pool on the sheets, not only has my cock twitching but it also reminds me of a question I had for her.

 

I wait until she’s tight against my side, our legs entwined and arms holding each other. “Little bird.” I say, making sure she’s still awake. She hums in response but I can tell she’s not on the verge of slumber, even though I can only see the top of her hair from where her head rests on my chest.

 

“I heard a lot of chatter, amongst mostly everyone, today and it made me think of us.” I don’t know why I’m struggling here but I take a breath before continuing. “The Moon Tea is in barrels as large as the ones for ale. Pretty sure it’ll be that way for some days to come. Did your maiden get you some?” We both know Sansa can’t very well collect her own serving and I honestly have no idea what the fuck I want her answer to be.

 

Sansa tenses slightly and seems to think over what to say.

 

“No, no she didn’t. I wasn’t going to ask her to either.” I can feel her breathing speed up. “Is that an issue?” Her tone is flat, no anger, sadness, want or judgement to be heard.

 

Is it an issue? My automatic answer is no. I didn’t feel the need to push through the crowd to get a cup of the shit for her when I saw many soldiers and women doing just that. The hustle and bustle of the people and the whispers as to what was going on simply reminded me of sleeping with Sansa, repeatedly, and not once pulling out before releasing inside of her.

 

That’s the simple answer.

 

The more difficult one is that I’ve never thought of having children. I love the little buggers, even if I won’t tell anyone that. The few that haven’t been frightened of me over the years were sweet and innocent. I enjoyed those encounters. But a game or funny chat with someone’s bairn is nothing the same as being a father to my own.

 

Thinking of it now has my heart racing. Concern over fucking up royally and therefore ruining the kid or even worse, what if it was born like Gregor? This is a never ending road of despair that I don’t wish to travel any farther down.

 

None of my worry is about having a child with Sansa. The vision of a dark haired, blue eyed, beauty running to me, calling me “daddy” has my chest feeling as it does when Sansa smiles at me.

 

I must have been lost in thought too long and Sansa props her chin on my chest, eyes full of apprehension. “Sandor?”

 

I meet her gaze and try to calm her with a happy (or as much as I can manage) expression. I keep images of her round with our child, both of us watching little ones run around Winterfell playing happily, at the front of my mind and the good feeling within me is completely natural.

 

“Not an issue little bird. But I’ve not once thought about being a father. And I want to ensure you fully desire something as permanent and important as a child...with me.” Another fear, what if she regrets us after the birth of a baby? I couldn’t survive losing her let alone a child as well.

 

The fire is back in Sansa’s eyes but not with lust, now it’s anger. “Sandor Clegane, stop doubting me.” She softens a bit and holds the burnt side of my face. “I love you. I truly do and there is no going back for me.” Her gaze falls to her hand. “Please don’t say it back until you feel the same, if you ever do.”

 

I’m shocked beyond belief at her admission. She loves me? I can’t catch my breath at first, my head spinning but the look on her face tells me I have to say something, anything as long as I don’t leave us in silence.

 

I choose to go with the truth.

 

Running my fingertips under her chin I coax her to meet my eyes again. “And I love you. So bloody much my little bird. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

 

Sansa’s face breaks into a face splitting, beautiful smile, her eyes glassy and then she launches herself at me. Throwing her arms around my neck she kisses me slow and deep for so long I lost track of time.

 

When we pull away Sansa settles herself back to her original spot at my side. “I never thought about being a mother either. I always knew I wanted to be one but that’s not the same. And then Ramsey...” She shudders. “All I prayed for was to not become pregnant and never thought of a family again after him. Not until now.” She presses a kiss to my chest.

 

“Don’t drink the tea.” I tell her as I tuck her hair behind her ear, my gaze never leaving hers. “And we should talk about those thoughts of yours, they’ll be mine too, now that we’ve had this discussion.” I give her my best smile even though I’m sure it’s crooked.

 

Sansa returns my smile and nuzzles my pec, quickly falling asleep. I’m surprised to follow right behind her. I thought my mind would be running in circles with everything that’s happened tonight, but seeing as it was all good, which I’m not accustomed to, I suppose I can rest easily for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey party people! 
> 
> *ducks and hides*
> 
> I am beyond sorry that this took so long to finish. It was just the usual, you know, real life getting in the way. Kids off for summer, vacations, appointments, etc. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm not sure if this chapter is worth the wait but I hope you guys disagree and can enjoy it. It's definitely more of a filler but now that life is calm and back on schedule I can hopefully write more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think because I adore hearing from you.
> 
> Xoxo :)

I awake before dawn and can't figure out why. That is until I see the basin, with stream rising from it, sat next to cloths, clean clothes of mine and soap, on an extra table close to the bed. Sansa must've had her maiden bring this to me since I won't make it to the hot springs this morning.

My chest constricts at the realization.

I look down at my little bird, curled up next to my body, now that I'm sitting up, and simply watch her for a few moments, my chest doing that fucking constricting shit. But, no wonder I feel like this. Not one other soul has ever looked out for me, thought of me, let alone cared for me.

And here this woman planned ahead for something as minuscule as washing and dressing for the day, to make this morning easier for me. If I hadn't told her I loved her last night I would wake her up and tell her right now. And show her too.

Instead, I get up from the bed, making sure to wrap her in the furs and place a kiss to her shoulder.

I clean up as well as I can, dress and with one last look at Sansa, I force myself to leave her room.

I have to be gone from this part of the castle before most anyone else is even awake.

Once I'm a safe distance from Sansa's chambers, I decide to spend my time, before we break fast, with Stranger.

A couple of young farm hands left practically as soon as Tormund arrived and headed south with any horse not required for battle. There weren't many, but we needed them safe in case we were to win. They arrived back yesterday morning and seeing as they hadn't run into problems, or lost fingers, while caring for the old black horse, I left him be for the day.

Now however, I'm missing the miserable, apple eating creature.

Stranger looks happy to see me, making noises and bumping my face and hands. I brush and feed him while telling him of the battle and time passes by quickly.

Once I see the others in the stable head towards The Great Hall, I tell my faithful steed I'll see him soon and follow suit.

It's already half full when I arrive and I push my way to an empty spot near the head table where Sansa, Arya and Bran are eating. I catch my little bird's eye as I sit down and she allows the smallest quirk of her mouth before resuming a conversation with her sister.

It doesn't take long for my own plate and water to be delivered and I begin inhaling the food. Fucking really gives you an appetite.

I'm not even half finished when someone places their own meal across from me and sits down. I fully expect to see the ginger Wildling when I glare at my meal intruder, so I'm not only irritated but surprised to find the face of Brienne instead.

"Clegane." She greets me.

"Tarth." I am not calling her Ser.

I continue eating, she'll speak if and when she's ready.

After taking a sip from her goblet she finally begins. "Lady Sansa has informed me that you'll be guarding her today." The blonde tries to remain impassive but I see irritation and confusion cloud her features for the briefest moment. "I will be organizing the training yard as well as all able bodied men and women so we may start practicing fighting techniques."

I nod because I don't know what the fuck else she expects me to do. I already knew all this. Sansa told me in the middle of the night when she startled awake, rousing me in the process.

She couldn't fall asleep again for sometime, never can after a nightmare she whispered against my chest. I held her while we talked and she made sure to keep me informed about her plans to have me by her side that day and how she would occupy Brienne.

And then half asleep, she admitted to calming and settling back down quicker than ever before, telling me that I must be the cause. I just squeezed her tighter, not knowing how the hells to respond.

Sansa also thinks it best to start distancing the two women now as they're quite close. That way, when Tarth goes South (and then wherever Jamie ends up), the separation will be easier on them both.

Brienne apparently still isn't fucking finished with me. "I promised to protect Lady Sansa with my life and I have grown to love her as if she were my own during the process." She takes a calming breath. "And even though I am aware of your history with her, I must ensure you will protect her as I would, no matter that she's in the safety of her own home." The Sworn Shield stares straight into my eyes, shes completely vulnerable, a rarity for the large woman. I can see the truth of her feelings towards Sansa, her concern over giving me control and the promise to end my life, properly this time, if I fuck up.

I decide to throw her a bone and ease her apprehension over her change in duties and responsibilities. "You never have to bloody worry about the little bird when she's with me." I tell her, not breaking our gaze while allowing my pet name for Sansa to slip out, hoping the care behind it settles Brienne. And keeps me alive.

She doesn't bother hiding the shock at my honest admission. "Alright, good." Brienne clears her throat. "Thank you. Don't forget this discussion." She quickly stands and leaves me be, talking to Sansa before exiting The Great Hall.

Bran finishes before his sisters and is lead away from the room, I suppose headed to the Godswood. Meanwhile, Jon nor Daenerys, had even attended the meal.

A short while later Sansa and Arya stand from their seats and I quickly head to the end of their table to meet them.

The younger of the two can't help but roll her eyes as she approaches me. "Hound." She says. It doesn't have my anger rising when the wolf bitch uses my old title. Only her though, anyone else would get knocked on their ass.

"Lady Arya." I give her a half arsed bow, causing her eyes to narrow before walking off. She can't stand formalities.

And then Sansa is there next to me, my heart beating erratically for a moment. "Good morning Sandor. I trust you had a pleasant evening." She says as our eyes meet.

I know we must maintain an act of appropriateness but my little bird is being a tease now.

"Aye my lady, I did indeed. I hope tonight is more of the same." I say to her, adding a slight growl to my voice.

Sansa licks her lips as she did the night of the feast. "I'm most certain it will be." She flicks her gaze to my mouth before catching herself and looking into my eyes again. "We should go."

I move to the doorway and step aside to allow her to walk first, keeping a few paces behind her so I can keep an eye on her and our surroundings. Glancing at the sway of her hips is just a bonus.

We weave through the busying goings on of Winterfell. Dodging the fallen rubble, past Gendry and Tyrion talking of the damages and lastly around the already gathered group preparing to train with Brienne and Pod.

Bran, Jon and Arya are waiting for Sansa when we arrive in the Godswood.

"Sansa. Clegane." The bastard greets us. "I need to speak to you three, alone." He says as he looks at me. I feel tension enter my body immediately. I don't give a fuck that Sansa is with family I thought I was staying with her and am not enjoying this change in plans.

Arya is studying me and seems to decipher my discomfort. "Sansa is safe with us, I'll not let anything happen to her." The young girl promises with more kindness than she's ever shown me, though no one but us would be able to tell.

"I'll meet you when we're finished." Sansa says to me with a quick smile. I simply nod and leave to wait just outside the entrance to the Godswood so I can be close and ensure no one interrupts them.

After several minutes, while keeping the entrance in my line of vision, I walk around Brienne and Pod's group, taking in their techniques and making mental notes of how to help.

Sansa also informed me that she wants my assistance, not only with battle efforts but the rebuilding process as well. I've never had any responsibilities at this level of importance, besides caring for and protecting her, and I refuse to make errors.

It doesn't take long before I see the sisters heading out of the Godswood and immediately sense they're not happy. I can't tell if it's anger or frustration causing them to walk with purpose and have faces like war.

I begin making my way towards them when I see that old Lord, the one Sansa is always speaking with, doing the same. I respect the man only because he respects my little bird and she seems to appreciate his opinion.

Nodding my acknowledgment of his presence, and receiving one in return, I slow my pace and allow him to reach the Stark women first, staying within earshot, without looking like an eavesdropper.

"Lady Sansa, Lady Arya." He greets them.

"My Lord." Sansa has controlled the emotion on her face.

"My Lord. I'll leave you two." Arya tells them, looking back at Sansa and having a silent conversation with her sister before quickly stalking off.

"Apologies for bothering you directly after your meeting, however, I was hoping to have a discussion with you today."

"No need for apologies, we do indeed require a meeting of our own. However, I have some pressing matters to attend to at the moment. Will this afternoon suffice?"

The old man smiles at Sansa. "Of course my lady. I'll meet you in your solar?"

She returns the gesture. "Yes, thank you. I must go." Sansa then hurries over to me, her face relaxing when we're in one another's space again.

"Sandor, would you kindly see me to my chambers?"

"Aye my lady." I wish I could say more, ask her what's wrong. But for now, I must keep a certain distance between us, physically and emotionally, when we're not behind closed doors.

She briskly and quietly leads us back through the grounds. Thank the gods she has taken residence in her parents' old chambers and there are no rooms near her own. Even Brienne isn't close by and I'm sure the giant woman spent many a sleepless night in the corridor protecting her, during the height of any threats or danger.

Even though Sansa has almost the entire wing to herself, and every other person at Winterfell is occupied with their own tasks, we both still take in our surroundings to ensure I can slip into her room unnoticed.

A last darting of her eyes and Sansa then pulls out her key, unlocking and opening the door in one fluid motion. I hurry us inside before locking it.

Sansa is filling a cup with wine by the time I turn around and then she begins pacing in front of the fireplace, deep in thought. I remain where I am, watching her for several minutes, to see if she is going to speak.

When it seems as though she'll create a hole in the floor before uttering a word, I decide to sit at her table and mimick her actions, pouring my own goblet of wine while I wait.

I've nursed half a cup before Sansa stops and looks towards the door, noticing for the first time that I've moved. She spins in a circle until her eyes land on me, her entire form loosening, something I've begun to notice she does every time our eyes meet or skin touches.

I don't want to push her, if she wants to remain silent and simply think. Fine. If she wants to yell, scream or cry. Fine. And if she even wishes me to leave. That's also fine, I will, but I can see she's struggling and I can't bear it. "Little bird, are you alright?" I ask her as softly as I can manage.

Sansa simply looks at me for a moment before downing the remainder of her wine. "Yes, I suppose." She finally comes to stand in front of me and places her cup on the table.

She looks torn when she inhales deeply. "I wish to tell you what happened this morning. Even though I promised to keep the secret." Sansa is looking directly into my eyes, I can feel how badly she wants say the words but there's guilt present as well.

"I'm no gossip little bird. You can trust me, with everything." I reach out to cup her face with my free hand.

Sansa looks determined now and my mind starts racing as to what the fuck I'm about to be privy to.

"Jon isn't my brother." She whispers.

I must look as bloody confused as I feel because Sansa quickly continues to explain as she pulls away and her pacing resumes.

It crosses my mind that she might be jesting with me. Jon Snow is a bloody Targaryen? And he's the legitimate heir to the throne?

One look at her confirms Sansa is being deadly serious.

She's back to walking a hole into the floor, while I watch her, stunned into silence for some moments. When I am able to think straight, I act as her shadow once more, gulping my wine in one go before placing my goblet down.

I grasp Sansa's wrist, stopping her movements and pull her across my lap.

"Stop little bird. Sit with me." I try to soothe, wrapping my arms around her middle.

Sansa's eyes are wide and I can almost see the thoughts swirling around in her mind, but she nods before hugging me tightly around my neck and burying her face in its crook.

I rub one hand up and down her back until I hear her breathing slow down and her heart stops racing. Yet, it still takes several minutes for Sansa to raise her head and meet my gaze.

"I don't know what to think or do or, or anything." I've never heard her this shaken and confused.

"Sansa, there isn't much you can do at present." I tell her, stroking her hair. "Your-" Fuck, this whole cousin nonsense will take getting used to. "Jon, has asked the few of you that know the truth to wait until him and the dragon girl return, before speaking further of this...matter." She's beginning to look resigned the longer we sit here and more so now that I've reminded her of Jon's one request. A fucking huge one but it's also not unreasonable.

"I know It's no simple task, to wait and only think on this new information. However, he's still your brother, blood isn't the only determinate of that. Look at my family." I say with a sad smile. "A rash decision or conversation, from anyone, at this moment will cause more harm than good Sansa."

My little bird looks resigned still but is now also somewhat defeated. She only wants to do what's best and right, I understand that and admire her for it. But this concerns every bloody person in the Seven Kingdoms and directly involves her own family. She must tread carefully.

Especially when it comes to Daenerys.

Sansa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "You're right. This...situation however, is making my mind spin." Shaking her head as if trying to rid herself of the buzzing thoughts within.

"I only hope he will speak to me before promising his Queen anything. I can wait the few weeks Jon and Daenerys are gone but when they return, it would be unfair and reckless to have made major decisions between themselves alone."

Sansa is right of course. No one can know for certain what the best move is right now, while playing the game of thrones.

Except for the fact that honesty will take us all miles and Jon will do well to remember that.

"Not that it's something I'm strong doing but, you'll have put faith in Jon and even into Daenerys. Take this time to decide what you want for the North, prepare yourself for when they return."

Sansa nods in agreement. "I have more faith in Daenerys than before. We actually had a conversation before the battle." My good eyebrow shoots up to meet my hair at that admission. "I know, I was shocked when she came to me as well. Especially when it wasn't to threaten me or rub her power in my face." I can tell Sansa is back reliving that meeting, her eyes staring off behind me.

"We agreed quickly that we're on the same side, to end the Night King and for the Kingdoms to be ruled by a fair leader. She even told me of her love for Jon and I assured Daenerys that he reciprocates her feelings. Truth be told, I've never seen him this way, as he is with his queen."

"I thanked her for her bravery, for her efforts to save us all. Something I should've done the moment I met her. Daenerys in turn expressed her gratitude for my acceptance, for opening my home to her. I vowed to myself to make the North be welcoming of her. But it was not the time to dance circles around major issues." Sansa takes a steadying breath.

"I outright asked her what was to come of the North if the battles ahead were to be won."

Holy hells my little bird has balls. "What the fuck did she say?" My voice thankfully not giving away my worry over her questioning the dragon queen's intentions.

Sansa chuckles but it's lacks humor. "I can't say she was beaming and enthusiastic. I took her surprise but she respected my bluntness and honesty. There's not much else the two of us require besides that." Her gaze drops to my chest where one of her hands is playing with my vest.

"Daenerys told me she hadn't thought much past the battles she had left to fight. She admires my love of the North and promised to think on its independence after we won the war against the dead. Once she returns with Jon, I will meet with her again and see what she's decided."

I press a kiss to Sansa's forehead, I'm awed by how strong the young girl I knew in King's Landing has become. "Proud of you little bird. I hope the North godsdamn appreciates you."

Sansa huffs a breath. "Yes let's hope." She's quiet for a moment and then looks up into my eyes, heat rising behind her own. "Do you appreciate me Sandor?" Sansa purrs.

I lift her up and move her legs so she's now straddling my lap. "Aye my lady, every fucking inch of you." I murmur against her neck as I kiss my way along any exposed skin I can reach.

I slowly run my hands down her body until I reach her ass. I squeeze her there tightly as I thrust my hips up to grind against her before I crush my lips to hers.

Sansa starts rolling her hips against my cock through our clothing, both of us are breathing heavily and holding each other wherever we can.

And then there's a bloody knock at the door. Fuck!

Sansa groans and drops her forehead to mine. "Yes?" She calls out, her voice still thick with lust.

"Lady Sansa it's only me with your meals." Her maid responds.

I can almost see Sansa's thoughts as she contemplates sending the girl away and spending her meal time in bed with me. No matter how fucking badly I want to take her right now, her health comes first.

"You're eating little bird. That meeting won't allow time for it later and you need your strength." I push her core back down onto my erection to emphasize why that is.

After releasing an irritated breath, her face flushes and she smiles at me. "Come in please." She says to her maid.

Sansa must trust her as she is still disentangling herself from my lap and embrace when the young girl is walking across the room to place down the trays of food. A nod and smile to us and she's gone in a flash.

Sansa and I sit side by side at one of the tables in her room to enjoy our small feast. We talk and even laugh the whole time. I feel my entire body, inside and out, calm and simply enjoy being with her. It's a novelty for me to not be on edge or miserable.

Sansa finishes her wine and stands from her chair. "I wish I didn't have to but I must go before I'm late." Her face is sad and I'm drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

"We'll be together again before you know it." I say after standing up and pulling her to my chest. It's strange to be soothing another person, especially about being in my company.

Sansa holds me tighter as she nuzzles the spot above my heart. "Will you escort me?"

"Aye. Let's go." I take her hand and lead us to the door.

Sansa exits first and the loss of her touch is shit, I feel cold without it. But I follow dutifully behind her and when we arrive, Lord whatshisface is waiting.

"My lady. Clegane." He greets us.

"My lord." Sansa nods.

"Would you like for me to wait Lady Stark?" I ask her.

"No that won't be necessary. We will be quite some time."

"I will ensure our Lady is safely returned to her chambers." The old man says. He looks at me a moment too long and I realize he suspects Sansa and I are more than we're letting on. He doesn't seem disgusted or angered by the notion.

"If that suits you." I look to my little bird for her approval.

"That's fine. Thank you my lord." She tells the older man before looking at me. "Sandor, I'll see you for supper." She sneaks me a Sansa smile before they enter the solar and close the door.

I stand and stare at where Sansa just was, feeling slightly lost without her presence. Once I pull my damn self together, I decide to spend this time in the hot springs. I wouldn't mind a long soak, but I won't be a woman about it, I also wish to be waiting on my little bird when she returns.

I quickly make my way back to her chambers and let myself in. All the clothing I own is clean and folded next to the bed along with soap and oils. I sniff them and know they're meant for me. They smell of sandalwood and a hint of citrus. There she goes again, thinking of me and the smallest bloodiest thing that brings emotion to the back of my throat.

Damn slip of a woman, almost bringing me to my knees when she's not even present.

I grab all the shit I need and rush to the springs and thank fuck they're empty. I strip down and sink into the hot water with a deep groan of pleasure. Between the battle and bedding Sansa every muscle in my body aches and this is exactly what I need.

I take my time scrubbing every part of me clean, twice, before rubbing some of Sansa's fancy oils into my hair and beard. No matter how leisurely I intended to be, I'm finished quickly and decide to relax for a while longer since I'm still the only person there.

Until I'm not. The groan that escapes me when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs is the bloody opposite of pleasure.

I then contemplate drowning myself when I see who the hells it is.

Tormund.

"Clegane! Where the fuck have you been big man?" The ginger calls out to me while he undresses and makes his way towards my spot in the water.

"Around." I snap.

My tone and short answer don't bother the wilding in the slightest, he just laughs at me as usual. "Now now, stop lying to me. I have figured out one of your false tales, I can sniff out another!"

What the fuck is he on about? "I don't lie you annoying motherfucker."

"Yes I know. Well, I thought I did." He's grinning at me now.

I can't help but sigh. "Tell me then, what in the bloody hells did I lie about?"

Tormund is practically bouncing in his seat, which is too close to me. "You told me you hate gingers."

My stomach drops. "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" I continue with anger, something easy for me to do, as to not let on anything.

"I think it has to do with everything." He wags his eyebrows at me. "You don't need to lie or hide from me Clegane. I know what it is to be in love. I only hope your story ends happier than my own." His loud and happy facade falters slightly as sadness clouds his face. And all because of the big blonde woman. Unbelievable.

"Always talking nonsense." I growl in an attempt to brush him off. How this fool can read me like an open book is beyond me, it could also cause a lot of problems.

"Your secret is safe with me. We're friends, you can trust me." He claps me on the back. "I only want to see you happy. Your life has been shit, it's about time that changed."

If I like it or not I realize I am friends with fucking Tormund. He's tough, funny and brave. I could do worse. Never tell him though. And if that wasn't enough, acknowledging my past and hoping for better to come to me would've been the nail in the coffin.

"Alright alright you fiery idiot, enough." I say with a less grumpy look than usual before continuing. "I'll snap first your dick and then your neck in half if you utter one word of this."

He cackles before dunking himself underwater. When he resurfaces I fight myself over whether or not to hold him back under. "So how was it? You're almost smiling which for a long while seemed less likely than any of us killing the ice king."

My body is against me in that moment and I feel my good cheek turn slightly red as images of Sansa and I run through my mind. "Fuck off." Its the best I can manage.

Tormund looks as if he'll explode from glee. "I can't wait to hold your giant, ginger pups!" Before I can knock his fucking teeth out, he swims away and hums some tune while washing himself.

I mutter curses under my breath as I leave the water to dry off and dress. I give Tormund a half arsed wave on my way out. "See you later Clegane. Or maybe not!" He falls into a fit of laughter that follows me all the way out of the springs.

We've been pushing our luck not getting caught so I decide to leave my dirty items as well as the soap and oils in my solider's quarters.

After dropping them off, I then quickly make my way back to the solar, no matter what the old man said, to try and catch Sansa. When I reach the door however, it's open and he's sitting at a desk writing on large pieces of parchment.

"My lord." I say from the threshold.

He looks up, not having heard my approach. "Clegane." He nods. "Lady Sansa just left."

I feel my blood boil. "Alone?" I grit out, my anger sounding off loudly in my tone.

"No of course not. Lord Tyrion came to speak with her and decided to do so on the walk to her chambers. I ensured she was fine to be accompanied by him." He studies my face intently.

I flinch in irritation and jealously. Sansa may trust the Imp but I don't, and for several reasons.

"Excuse me." I bark and stalk off in the direction of Sansa's room, trying not to run.

I slow my steps when I'm nearing her wing and voices carry my way. It's her and the smallest Lannister talking.

Making my way as close as possible to the nearest wall, I see them standing a few yards from her door, they're at the railing of the balcony, looking out towards the quiet North.

"I agree Tyrion, Jon and Daenerys made the right decision in taking leave just the two of them." Sansa says while not meeting Tyrion's eyes that are fixated on her.

"It will be most interesting to hear what has changed and been discussed upon their return." He adds.

Sansa just nods, saying less is more. "Well, thank you for escorting me." She makes to move away from the bannister and to her room.

The Imp doesn't let her get far, his small hand reaching out to hold her wrist gently. "Sansa, can I speak frankly before you go?" He asks, his tone soft.

My heart races and my stomach rolls from the sight of him, her once upon a time husband, touching her and now talking to her in such a way.

"You may speak however you wish Lord Tyrion. If I respond is another matter yet to be decided." Gods, I love her.

The small man laughs and his face holds a warm expression. "That sounds more than fair." He takes a deep breath before waiting for Sansa to meet his gaze. "I have seen you and The Hound recently and-"

Sansa rips her arm from his grasp and I swear I see flames in her eyes. "His name is Sandor Clegane. He has not been The Hound for years and he never will be again. Furthermore, he no longer belongs to your family." She says in a tone so even and seemingly calm it has the hair on my neck standing on end.

Tyrion's mouth falls open for a moment as he takes half a step away from her. He quickly composes himself and clears his throat. "My apologies Lady Sansa. Old habits, I won't make the mistake again."

Once Sansa loses some of the heat from her glare and doesn't make to leave, the Imp continues. "I only meant to say, I want the very pbest for you. I know life has not been easy, yet you're here, stronger than ever. You deserve happiness." He means every word, damn him.

"Thank you Tyrion. I am finally allowing myself to believe that fact." Sansa is calming down considerably now.

"I also must be honest and say I have held out hope to be someone that could make you happy." I grip the stone wall so hard I'm surprised it doesn't turn to dust.

Sansa is shocked, my naive little bird truly didn't see the way he looks at her. "My lord, what a compliment." She looks to the ground, collecting her thoughts. "As I said, you are of the best of them. But so are...others." She can't say my name, not without speaking to Jon first. I know this to be true but it still stabs at my gut not hearing her tell Tyrion that I specifically make her happy.

"And I thank you for thinking of my happiness, not many do. I hope by being truthful and telling you that I have never felt so much joy in my life, until now, will in turn bring you some positivity." Sansa smiles, trying not to hurt him. None of us deserve her.

Tyrion forces a sad grin onto his face as he reaches for her hands. "It does. Please don't forget, however, I'm always here, in whatever way you need me." He kisses the backs of her hands before letting them go. "Be careful with him. I don't want either of you to get hurt." I wonder if he sees that she has the power to break me, that I'm the one who is more likely to be gutted.

"I will." Sansa nods as Tyrion leaves.

I wait a few minutes before making my way over to her. I come to stand behind where she rests her hands on the railing, still looking out to the thawing North. Placing my palms over her own and pressing my body flush against her back, I lean down and whisper into her ear.

"Miss me little bird?" She gasps and shudders, when my breath grazes the side of her face.

"Sandor! You startled me." She admonishes before linking her fingers with mine. "And of course I did." Sansa lays her head back on my chest.

We stay that way for some time, silently enjoying each other. But I must tell her I listened to her conversation and give her an out.

"I heard what the Imp said to you." I murmur into her hair.

Sansa goes rigid for a moment but relaxes again quickly. "Eavesdropping are we?" She half jests.

"I suppose I was." I pause, unsure of how she'll take what I have to say. "I want the same as he does. Your happiness. If it's with me or not."

Sansa somehow spins around in my arms to look at my face. And hers is almost as furious as when Tyrion called me The Hound.

"Do you not want me Sandor?" She asks, not sounding hurt or sad in the least. Instead her voice is laced with fire.

"Of course I fucking do." I hold her face and am relieved when she allows it. "I simply don't wish more hardships in your life or strife with your family. Our relationship could bring that."

Sansa regards me seriously before tangling her hands in my hair and pulling my head down to crash her mouth to mine.

She kisses me heatedly, reminiscent of the ones shared when I was inside of her. The moan that escapes me only urges her on, her tongue licking deeper into my mouth before she breaks the kiss with a bite to my lower lip.

We're both panting now. "I don't need easy Sandor. I need you. And anyone who doesn't support us was never really my friend or family." Sansa says, looking into my eyes, conveying her words and their truth.

I press my mouth to hers once more. "I love you." Before she can say a word I hoist her up, making her squeal, and cross the landing to her chambers. "And I think we have time before supper."

"Mmm." Sansa moans as she wraps her legs tighter around my middle and sucks on my neck during the short walk.

I press her back against the door the moment it's locked. Holding her up with my hips, I reach under her dress and shift to rip both sides of her smallclothes in half. She may as well stop wearing them at this rate.

"Gods Sandor." She purrs.

I capture her lips in another searing kiss and walk to the chair I was sat in earlier when she was in my lap in a different way.

As soon as I'm seated Sansa snakes her hand between us to undo my breeches and the I lift my hips (and her) to pull them down.

I want to undress her and lick her from mouth to cunt but my need to be inside of her is winning. "Little bird are you ready for me?" I ask between wet kisses to her jaw and neck.

"Yes, yes, yes." She's mewling and rocking in my lap non-stop.

I reach underneath her clothing to pull away her ruined smallclothes and run a finger down her slit. "Fucking soaked for me aren't you my lady?" I growl.

"All for you Ser." Sansa says as our eyes meet.

I rub circles on her little nub before gathering her wetness and coating my length with it. Sansa then places her feet on the ground and raises her hips as I line my tip with her entrance.

"Fucking hells!" I roar as she slams herself down onto my cock, bottoming out. Sansa has her head thrown back gasping for air, her tight channel spasming around me.

She barely lets me adjust to being sheathed in her soaking, heat before lifting her hips up and slamming back down, over and over, moaning wantonly.

This is going to be over quickly. I grab her plump ass cheeks in both hands and pull her down to meet my upwards thrusts, her now hardened nub rubbing against me.

"Sandor!" She shouts and trembles in my grasp.

"That's it, cum all over my cock my lady." I speak against her lips before capturing them in a kiss, the only way to try and quieten her. And myself.

When she sucks on my tongue that's all it takes. I slam myself inside of her one last time, bumping that now familiar ridge deep within Sansa and spill myself. The heat and pulsing of my length is her own undoing. Sansa is whimpering and moaning my name as her quim begins milking anything my body hasn't yet given her while her whole body shakes.

We sit connected long enough that Sansa starts dozing where she's tucked into my chest. I rouse her by stroking her scalp. "Little bird, you'll be late for supper. We were lucky no one saw us earlier, if we both miss a meal they will all talk for certain."

Sansa presses a kiss to the pulse point in my neck, causing me to shudder. "It may not be precisely what's right or expected, but I don't care if we are caught. Everyone will know soon enough. And let them talk about us, they will be doing so for a long time to come."

With that, she slowly stands, breaking our connection, causing us both to sigh at the loss. After setting her clothing and hair back in place she turns towards me, where I'm finishing re-dressing. "Shall we?" She asks while looking towards the door.

"Aye my lady." I make my way to leave the room, stopping to pull Sansa into my arms and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

The Great Hall is loud and buzzing with people as we are the last to arrive. A group of small children are running around their table and before Sansa or I even notice them, a young boy was tumbling backwards right into her.

Sansa barely even stumbled but as soon as I saw it happening, my reflexes shot one hand out to steady her elbow and the other to her waist.

The wee one picked himself up and turned to Sansa with a scared look. She simply smiled warmly at the boy and waved him back off to play, his worry and fright gone in an instant.

She turned her head to look at me next, thanking me with her expression alone and it was only then I realized I was still holding her. I ripped my hands away as fast as possible but I could feel in that moment, the gesture had not gone unnoticed.

Sansa squeezed by me and then everyone else at the head table to slip into her chair between Jon and Arya.

Once she was settled I set out looking for an empty spot near where she is. Didn't take long to find not only a seat but the reason for it being unoccupied all this time. Brienne and her crew of annoying motherfuckers had seemingly been saving it for me. Tarth, her round faced shadow, the King Slayer, the fucking Imp, idiot blacksmith and Davos all turned to glance at me when I reached the end of the bench before sitting down so close to the edge I don't know how I didn't fall off.

Thank fuck none of them decided to try and speak to me, instead of returning to their meals or their own conversations and leaving me be. My meal was in front of me before I really noticed it being placed down. But before I could dig in I had to acknowledge the fact that I had felt someone watching me from the moment I walked into The Great Hall.

Turning my head slightly to the right I lock gazes with none other than Jon Snow or should I say Targaryen, our true king. He doesn't react at all when I find him watching me, instead we engage in a strange staring contest. Neither of us wanting to back down first.

I can't place exactly what emotions are running behind his eyes and trying to push their way onto his face. The only ones that slip out for certain are surprise and confusion. Same as the old man from earlier, I don't see any angry or disgusted feelings trying to shove their way to the surface.

I know that I'm no mind reader nor am I close with the once thought to be bastard boy, I can only hope that my thoughts are correct as it will make everything easier and better in the end. He finally looks away when the silver haired girl talks to him and I keep my eyes on my food for the rest of supper.

And in that moment, even I wasn't aware of the magnitude of change and news that Jon would return to in only a fortnight


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluffy fluff, oh, and smut.
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is a soft story but that’s me and, again, GoT as a whole endured enough from the writers of the show and I want to do a 180 from that. Still, it won’t be sunshine and kittens all the time it simply just won’t be as extreme as the books and TV.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone is still enjoying this ride SanSan is on. Onwards and upwards!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I live for reviews/comments :)

 

When Sansa told me she loved me I could tell immediately she wasn’t lying, not in the slightest. But I still don’t think I allowed myself to believe the depth of her feelings, wouldn’t let them sit deep within me.

 

Why not? Because if she changed her mind, grew out of her love for me which could be easy, it’s me we’re speaking of here. Or perhaps I’ll fuck up, it’s something I do well. Or worst of all, truly worse than anything else possible, what if I was to lose her? Illness, politics...childbirth.

 

I wouldn’t survive any of it. I am not as strong as I thought myself to be. Not when it pertains to my little bird. She is my one weakness. Fire doesn’t even concern me compared to living life without her again.

 

Aye, it had only been a week or so at this point since we were together for the first time, but my mind had always circled around or even dwelled on Sansa during our years apart.

 

That night of the celebration had been a long time coming.

 

All of this to say, I shouldn’t have been bloody shocked when reminder, after gesture, after heart grabbing moment continued happening in the days following Jon’s departure.

 

The first time was the morning after Daenerys, Jon and the flying lizards had left. Several of us followed them just outside of Winterfell’s still crumbled walls to wish them well. I stood back and kept my eye on Sansa.

 

I did spare a glance towards the sickly dragon and truthfully, I was hoping for its recovery. The flying and the fire may not be my favorite traits of the beasts, but I knew we needed them both if we had any hope of ending Cersei and The Mountain.

 

When they had taken off, the sun was just rising over the horizon and everyone was quiet on the trek back to the grounds. After breaking our fast, the tempo of training and construction seemed to speed up considerably.

 

A large number of the wounded were able to either fully participate or at least help a bit and I ended up barely seeing Sansa all day. I obviously ensured her safety every time I left her in a meeting and then surveyed the goings on around Winterfell.

 

We were both so exhausted that night, after our respective baths, we collapsed into bed together, both of us falling asleep in minutes.

 

Thankfully, we had enough time the next morning for me to slide inside of her heat and make love (who would’ve thought that The Hound would ever do more than just “fuck”?) to her before starting the day.

 

Sansa had started asking her maid to only bring our meals and not to dress her. She doesn’t wear too many complicated items of clothing and I am more than capable of helping her when needed.

 

It took some getting used to though, the first several times and hells, even now, when my fingertips would touch her skin while closing buttons or tying pieces together, we would hastily undress her again and even ended up being late to a meal and meeting...or two.

 

After holding her for a while and talking of our day ahead we both began getting ready. Sansa was braiding her hair when she asked me the simplest question and stopped my heart in the process.

 

“I forgot my necklace by the bed, can you please pass it to me, love?” We both froze for a beat before I grabbed the piece of metal and put it around her neck.

 

I’ve had a pet name for her for years but it was the first time she used one when speaking to me. It may not seem like much to most, but it’s different when you’ve never had a bloody thing your entire life.

 

Neither of us mentioned it, I simply kissed her cheek and put my boots on, waiting for her to finish.

 

From that morning on, she called me “love” a lot when we were alone. And I fucking lived for it.

 

Not long after that something else happened that was like a slap to the face, forcing me to acknowledge her feelings for me.

 

It was late at night, I had just returned from the hot springs and Sansa was not back as of yet. I forgot to take a clean tunic with me and went into her wardrobe to retrieve one.

 

Once I opened the doors, I knew something had changed from that morning. I could hardly move anything, it was filled to the brim.

 

It didn’t take long to figure out why.

 

The previously empty half of her closet was now stuffed with clothes of mine. Well, they weren’t before, but now they were. Sansa had been measuring and fixing some clothing of mine days prior, but I didn’t think on it. She must’ve had all of this made for me. No simple task with my size.

 

There were new boots as well and, tucked in the very back, my armor. The same set I wore when I saved her and later asked her to flee with me. It was shining even in the dim light and I could already tell some of the worst dents and damages were mended. That’s why Gendry had spoken to me today. Fucker, now I’ll have to actually try to not be an ass all the time to him.

 

I stood there in nothing but my breeches, blinking away the emotion that was trying to take over until I heard the door open.

 

As soon as I saw Sansa was alone, I stalked over to her instantly and listened for the retreating footsteps of her maid and Brienne. I had to give fucking control over to the big woman for bathing time, since I wasn’t allowed in Sansa’s private spring. Not yet.

 

When the hall was quiet I bent down and kissed Sansa soundly on her plump lips. I felt frantic, my tongue plunging in her wet mouth seeking her own and pulling moans out of her. I then trailed kisses along her cheek, across her jaw, behind her ear while I untied and removed her robe and shift. Quickly dropping to my knees when she was naked, I paid attention to her neck and teats, sucking and dragging my teeth across her pink buds until she was writhing against the door.

 

I licked down her taut stomach next, kissing the edge of the scar on her hip before placing another under her bellybutton in case someone was growing in there, causing Sansa to whimper.

 

Not being able to hold out any longer, I threw one of her legs over my shoulder and lowered my head to lick the length of her slit.

 

“Sandor!” She shouted. It was the first clear word she had uttered since entering her chambers.

 

I groaned against her wetness and used the flat of my tongue to lick her long, slow and hard, over and over, until I could feel her juices run down my face. Sansa was pulling my hair with one hand and covering her mouth with the other, trying to stifle her moans and shouts of my name.

 

Looking up, I caught her gaze, both of her eyes black, pupils completely blown with lust, as I sucked on her little button at the top of her cunt. Sansa’s eyes rolled back in her head as she rode me as well as she could in this position and her hand did nothing to quiet her scream.

 

Slowly and harshly plunging two fingers into her tight hole as I latched back onto that pearl was all she needed. Sansa’s body went rigid as her inner muscles squeezed my digits repeatedly, her orgasm soaking my hand down to the wrist. I kissed and licked her cunt and my hand clean before standing and carrying her to bed.

 

I wasted no time in placing her on the pillows, kneeling between her thighs so I could easily hitch her knees high on my waist and pushed balls deep inside of her in one stroke. Her walls were still fluttering and I didn’t give either of us a moment to catch ourselves.

 

“Gods, yes Sandor!” Sansa cried.

 

Words escape me, the only sound I can manage, that carries over the sounds of our slapping skin, is a rough moan of her name.

 

I set a relentless pace, it’s deep, and powerful yet far from fucking but we can’t catch our breath and I keep my rhythm even when Sansa scratches my back, tearing the skin I’m sure.

 

Moving one hand from her hips, I drag my fingertips down her body to her clit and press down. Then, I met my little bird’s half lidded gaze, my heart skipping a bloody beat.

 

“Cum Sansa, please.” I half roar, half beg.

 

She ground her hips up to meet mine as she pulled my face down to hers to lick into my mouth and I was spilling deep inside her. My final, brutal slams as I rode out my orgasm triggered Sansa’s second one and her cunt squeezed my cock so hard I almost came again.

 

We laid with me above her, both of us panting until I calmed enough to speak. “Thank you my little bird.”

 

Sansa opened her eyes, her face full of confusion and stopped the caressing of my back to look at me. “Hmm? For what?”

 

I brushed her unruly hair behind her ears, before dragging my fingers into the silky strands. My answer was simply a nod towards the still open wardrobe.

 

It took a moment but I could almost see the haze leave her features as a blush and smile replaced it. “It was nothing. You needed them and I want you to feel comfortable in my space, until it’s your also.”

 

“It’s far from nothing girl. I’ve never felt kindness nor love from another soul, especially not as well as you show both.” I kissed the corner of her mouth softly. “I love you.”

 

Sansa beams at my words. “And I love you. I never thought I would be lucky enough to love another, truly and on my own. I’m thankful everyday you came back to me.”

 

No amount of blinking could’ve hid the bloody tears her admission evoked. And in a moment reminiscent, yet completely different, of a time long ago, Sansa reached up and wiped away the moisture before kissing me.

 

We didn’t sleep much that night.

 

The next occurrence was so damn soon after this one and it shook me to my core. Honestly, I almost didn’t believe my own eyes that night.

 

The night that lead me to where I am right now.

 

Sansa was true to her word and was overly (in my opinion) concerned about ensuring I was comfortable in her chambers and that I felt at home. I told her repeatedly that I was happy for the first godsdamn time in my life, including the time spent in her room. Truthfully, that’s where I was happiest, for obvious reasons.

 

Perhaps she didn’t believe me or, more likely, she wanted to redecorate and stay busy at all times. Whatever the cause, she commissioned her maid to help her move more items around her chambers the next morning.

 

They had been in there on and off all day, whenever Sansa had a free moment really. Meanwhile, Brienne had asked me to take over the training yard as she felt the soldiers needed “my touch”. Because of this, I was glad Sansa had a quiet day and spent most of it behind one closed door with Tarth outside.

 

As soon as I saw Jamie on the hunt for Brienne I knew I could safely go to my little bird. I should’ve been in the springs, washing for supper but my body felt as though it was being pulled to the wing Sansa was in.

 

I knocked first in case she was changing or gods, I don’t know. No matter how much she trusts her maid I still attempt to be careful.

 

“Come in.” Sansa called

 

I slipped into her room and locked the door once I noticed it was only her present.

 

Every ounce of tension left my body at just the sight of her. My feet carried me across the room to sweep her into a tight hug, allowing me to inhale her sweet scent, before my brain even realized I was moving.

 

“Why are you working alone?” It was the only reason I wasn’t overly enthused to find her without company.

 

She pulled back a bit, our arms still around each other. “Brienne and Martha have both just left. The door had barely closed behind them before you were knocking.”

 

I narrow my eyes at her. “Fine. Not again though. One of them can wait until I arrive.”

 

Sansa laughs, at what I’m not sure. “And what would you say to Brienne if she was the one still here when you arrive?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Little bird, I fucking hate to compliment her but the woman is a skilled warrior. And not only in fighting. I’m sure she’s figured us out.”

 

Sansa’s eyes widened. “Oh gods. Of course she has.” She sucks in a quick breath before continuing. “You mean, even that we...” She trails off looking at the bed.

 

It’s my turn to laugh. “Aye my love. Even that.”

 

She buries her face in my chest for a moment but her happy smile, yes I’ve learnt them all, is back on her face when she resurfaces. “Well, I trusted her before this and seeing as you’re still alive I can’t say there is much to worry about when it comes to Brienne.”

 

“Let’s hope it stays that way.” I say to her before pulling her face back to mine for a languid kiss.

 

Sansa breaks it too soon, causing me to groan. “I know, I feel the same. But we don’t have enough time, we can’t be late to supper again or everyone will know.” Another sweet kiss and she’s leaving my grasp to finish re-packing the chest at the foot of the bed.

 

I move closer to help her when I see blood.

 

My mind doesn’t pause to think over the facts and calm the hells down. I don’t remember that fresh blood wouldn’t be almost brown in color. Nor do I remind myself that Sansa wouldn’t hide anything from me. If she was hurt or if her moonblood had come, I would know. The latter option sent a shooting stab of disappointment and pain through me at the mere possibility.

 

Instead, I grabbed the bloodied -what I believed to be- cloth and inspected it. One good look at the material in my hands and I knew exactly what it was.

 

The room was so silent I swear you could hear our heartbeats.

 

It takes me several minutes to wrap my head around how I was holding this cloak, my cloak, after so many years.

 

Sansa. My little bird.

 

She had kept my old, bloody cloak all this time. Through her trials and hells with the Lannisters, Littlefinger and Ramsay she had ensured to keep this close and safe.

 

The cloak is blurry, the wetness in my eyes to blame, and I have to clear my throat more than once before I can speak. “Is this what I believe it to be?” It was barely a whisper and I worried she didn’t even hear me, no matter that she was close enough that I could feel her breath.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Why?” I tried to ask gently, I didn’t want her to feel ashamed or embarrassed at all. I simply needed to know, had I affected her as much as she did to me?

 

Sansa somehow got even closer to me and placed her hands over my own, which I hadn’t noticed until then were shaking ever so slightly. When we both looked back up she answered.

 

“I didn’t know at first, not the real reason anyway. I just felt this need, one that started the night you came to me, and asked me to run away with you, to protect it. There was nothing else left of you and my heart ached at the thought.” Her eyes were getting glassy too.

 

“I took you for granted and also truly didn’t realize the depths of how fortunate I was to have you. The loneliness and fear was almost too much to bear after you left. And then I began missing you, I longed to see you, talk to or even argue with you.” A smile pulled at her lips at that.

 

“As I grew up I slowly figured out how much I cared about you. I even prayed for you. And...” She trailed off, looking to the ground.

 

“Tell me.” I pleaded, as I moved the fingers of my free hand under her chin, making her meet my gaze again.

 

“I thought of you on my wedding night to Tyrion, before I knew that nothing would happen. And every time I was with Ramsay I thought of you also, of feeling good and being happy.” A sad sigh escapes her. “You helped me and you didn’t even know it.” Her eyes close causing tears to fall.

 

“Is it strange that I kept it? Do you feel negatively from having found it?”

 

Staring at Sansa’s beautiful face, wet with tears, her blue eyes as big as a doe’s and hope and love shining through them, trying to blind me, I knew.

 

This woman loves me with her whole being and there was no turning back for either of us.

 

“No, little bird, of course I don’t. I feel so fucking happy I can hardly believe it.” I stroked her cheek with my thumb, wondering if I was dreaming. “I wish you hadn’t needed a bloody cloak, I wish I had been there instead. I wish you hadn’t gone through what you did. But, there’s no feeling compared to finding out you cared for me all this time as I have for you.”

 

Sansa’s face splits in half in a breathtaking smile before she kisses me again. “You’re here now. We’ll simply make up for the lost time.”

 

Her grin must be contagious because I felt pulling at my cheeks. “Aye, we will.”

 

I folded and placed the cloak back in her chest and we headed to The Great Hall. Both of us were quiet, soaking in what had just happened and I felt the real change within me occur.

 

That shift is what drove me to saddle up Stranger and take him for a ride out of the grounds as soon as Sansa was occupied this morning. Winterfell is barely visible from my spot near a stream, overlooking the vast North, deciding how to ask Sansa if she wants to marry me.

 

I will understand if she never wants to be married again but I have to ask. It’s all I can think and even bloody well dream of. I’ll be whatever she needs, with or without titles. Yet, that doesn’t take away from the fact it’s the only one I’ve ever fucking wanted. Husband. Her husband. 

 

I’ll be overcome even if her love of the Starks and the North are her driving forces behind saying yes. There are positives there, I will take her name, being a low born. Our children will be Starks and carry on the name. Continue her father’s legacy.

 

My nerves are shot as I push Stranger to ride as fast as his legs will take us back to the the castle. I can’t wait any longer.

 

Sansa should be free by now and she doesn’t have any other specific obligations today. I want to catch her before she tries to move more things around, next she’ll be eyeing the damned windows.

 

I barely tie my giant black steed to a pole in the stables before I’m jumping off and striding through the halls looking for her. It doesn’t take long to spot her auburn locks walking with Brienne, making their way back to Sansa’s chambers. The two seem to be in good spirits by the looks on their faces.

 

I tread a bit harder than usual, ensuring they hear my approach as I come up behind them. They both turn at once, but Brienne situates her body just in front of her lady and gains another ounce of respect from me in the process. Fucking hells.

 

Sansa’s face lights up like she’s seen the Maiden herself when her eyes land on my tall frame. “Sandor.” She greets me.

 

“My lady. Brienne.” I nod to the blonde.

 

“Clegane.” Her tone isn’t as cold as usual. It’s progress.

 

“Lady Stark, I was hoping to show you some suitable land to possibly expand to and gain materials from.” It’s not a lie. Sansa told me she had hoped to grow her childhood home for as long as she can remember. And with the mass destruction of the grounds, we will need to seek resources from farther than we have been.

 

The spot I sat in and sorted through my thoughts this morning is ideal for both.

 

My timing just may not be selfless.

 

Sansa eyes me for a moment, I can tell she’s suspicious but any alone time we can manage has to be taken and quickly.

 

“I appreciate your efforts and would very much like to see this space. Shall we leave now?” She’s grinning despite herself.

 

“Aye that would be best.”

 

Looking to her Shield and friend. “I will find you upon my return Ser Brienne. Thank you.” A pat to the taller woman’s forearm and Sansa is heading over to me.

 

We are silent until our horses take us several minutes past Winterfell’s gates.

 

“Are you really showing me land?” Her voice is light and happy. I want her like this every bloody second of every day.

 

“Why else would I drag you out here alone my lady?” I tease, quirking my one eyebrow at her.

 

We will see land and it’s possible to also make more of said soil, trees and whatever else is needed. However, I cannot lie to her and I don’t think she’ll be much interested in my surveying of the area once I bring up the real reason I stole her away.

 

Sansa let’s out a chuckle and eyes me while licking her lips. “Oh I have no idea Clegane.”

 

After briefing me on her morning meeting, we fall silent for quite some time. Even though I just returned from here, I can’t help but take in the beauty of the North. It’ll never be as hot as the South but since the demise of the Ice King and his army, everything has thawed considerably and spring is trying to force its way out.

 

“This...this is the way Theon and I ran after we escaped.” Her voice is strong yet quiet as she lets me in on yet another horror that she suffered and survived.

 

I wanted her to remain joyful for the day as I thought it was the right way to be for what I was about to speak on.

 

However, it’s more important that she is comfortable and open enough with me to tell me of these things. And I can see that she’s still happy, she’s grown from all of the nightmareish times in her past and seems to be able to bring them up without allowing the memories to consume her. 

 

I’ll never not be awed by Sansa’s strength.

 

“I only heard that you survived the bastard, but not the details. How did you both evade the fucker and his people?” I have to calm myself, I can almost hear the blinding anger in my tone.

 

She needs me to be resilient, for her. No matter if the mere thought of Ramsay makes my stomach turn and blood boil. 

 

Sansa is quiet for a second, I’m about to apologize and ensure she knows I’ll never make her share a bloody thing she’s not ready to. “We jumped.” She tells me, looking over her shoulder at one of the few remaining high walls of Winterfell.

 

My heart beats so rapidly it physically hurts. “From up there?!” I sputter.

 

A sad smile graces her perfect mouth. “We had no choice. Either, it was that or I was going to take my own life before Ramsay could take it from me.”

 

“You’ve got balls of fucking steel little bird. You are meant to be here, to live your life exactly how you want to.”

 

Her features morph at hearing my praise, pride and happiness returning with a vengeance. “Thank you love. I know that now. I wish Theon had been able to do the same is all. I wouldn’t be here without him.”

 

Hearing her speak of another man, no matter how stupid and selfish I am for feeling it, has jealousy burning within me hotter than any fire I’ve ever feared.

 

I didn’t know the extent he had helped her, and I wasn’t sure of what type of love had her mourning so publicly over his body on the pyre not long ago. The old part of me, the shit horrible part that I’ve tried to beat out of myself for years, felt a brief flash of relief when I had learned of the Greyjoy’s death. It was one less person I had to worry about seeing her with.

 

“I had no idea.” I take a few breaths to steady my racing pulse, I had come too close to losing her too many times.

 

“I don’t admire many people and I give thanks to even less, but I wish I had had the chance to show both to him. I think it’s the world’s sick way of telling us that he did what he was meant to do. He helped saved us all my little bird, there’s no real greater honor than that.”

 

Sansa reaches a hand out and I squeeze it tightly before we complete the rest of the journey lost in our thoughts.

 

Once we reach the elm I sat under earlier, I dismount and tie Stranger to it. Turning to Sansa, I reach for her, lifting her down and then secure her horse a safe distance from my grumpy steed.

 

Sansa is already walking around, inspecting the area wit rapt interest.

 

“This is so beautiful Sandor. I’ve never seen it like this, everything has always been frozen solid.”

 

“Aye. It may never have the searing heat of Kings Landing but the North is easier to handle in this climate.”

 

Sansa laughs at me. “I’ll make a Northern of you yet.” She promises, walking over and hugging me around the waist.

 

I soak in her affection, taking strength from it. “Little bird, I did have other reasons for bringing you here.”

 

Sansa lifts her head to look at me with a coy smile and slowly smoldering eyes. “You’re becoming brazen Sandor, I love it.” She says, biting her bottom lip.

 

I can’t help the groan that escapes me. “Gods woman, are you trying to kill me? I would take you right here, right fucking now but that’s not my reasoning at the moment.”

 

Sansa looks at me slightly confused. “Should I be concerned? What’s going on?”

 

I grasp her hands and keep her flush to me. “Firstly, I wanted you alone and not in bed for once. Even if it’s my favorite bloody place in the realm.” She calms and blushes at that.

 

Taking a deep, steadying breath I continue, knowing it’s now or never. “I want to ensure you know how much I love you, care for you. This type of relationship is one I had never even dreamed of, it wasn’t a possibility for me. Watching and wanting you from afar and then missing you, seemed to be all I would be fortunate enough to have for so long.”

 

She starts rubbing my palms with her thumbs, comforting me as I go on. “That night, our first one together, I could hardly allow myself to have any hope that it was more than the one happy memory I had always wanted.”

 

Sansa goes to talk but I plead with my eyes and a shake of my head. “Please let me finish my little bird.” She’s worried and I know it’s for me as she studies my features before nodding.

 

“I’ve endured a lot of ugliness, repeatedly, throughout my life. I became one of the most skilled fighters to ever exist and killed as if it were nothing. Yet, the mere thought of losing you, it brings me to my knees, I wouldn’t survive it, not now. Add in the fact I’ve never even had a friend until you, and a couple more now, how was I to wrap my mind around the impossible, you wanting me, desiring me...loving me?”

 

Out of nowhere I felt the need to kneel before her, to show her how I worship and adore her. Sansa grasps my hands even tighter as she watches me fall to the ground, looking slightly up at her perfect face. “You’re so full of light and love, even after what you’ve suffered, and godsdamnit. I know, I feel and I believe in your love for me.”

 

Sansa’s cheek must hurt from her smile and there are unshed tears in her eyes as I continue. “I meant what I said all those days and nights ago, I’ll be whatever it is you need, I’m yours, wholly. But I have to be truthful and tell you what I want as well.” I gather myself not knowing how this will go next.

 

“I wish to marry you Sansa. Your past with marriage is horrid and if it’s a union you do not want to enter into again, I understand, I do. I’ll need, want, support, protect and love you every moment of every day I have left in this world, as your husband or not. But you deserve to know what has been keeping me up at night so you may make the best decision for you.” No matter how badly my eyes try to cast themselves down and watch the ground I meet her intense gaze.

 

A sob bubbles up her throat, that heart cracking smile is still on her mouth, as the tears finally race down her cheeks. “I want to marry you as well.” Sansa chokes out as she kneels with me, throwing her arms around my neck.

 

I swear I’ve heard her wrong at first. Sansa Stark wants to marry me, Sandor Clegane? “Are you sure?” My heart is trying to beat out of my chest, she must see it.

 

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in all my life. I will be the luckiest woman alive to be able to call you my husband.” Sansa cups the scarred side of my face, her breathing settled now.

 

Finally my arms work again and I wrap them around her middle, pulling her impossibly closer as I throw my head back and let out a laugh or cheer, which I don’t know. “Holy hells little bird, I’ve never felt so fucking good in all my days alive!” Running one hand up her back and neck into her hair I lean in and kiss the breath out of us both.

 

“I love you.” I murmur against her lips.

 

“And I love you.” Sansa punctuated each word with a soft kiss of her own.

 

She tucks herself under my chin and simple hugs me for a long while, before laughing. “Is it funny thinking about being my wife, little bird?”

 

Sansa pulls away to look at my face again. “Not at all, its very serious, I don’t take the title lightly. That’s not what I find funny.” She’s biting that damn lip again, trying not to smile and failing miserably.

 

“Out with it woman.”

 

“You’re going to be a Lord!” She splutters finally. 

 

I close my eyes, the realization just hitting me that she is right. When we’re married I’ll be Lord Stark.

 

“Well, fuck me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh more to come! I wanted lemons (not just cakes) in this chapter but it didn't flow right.
> 
> This is a SanSan story first and foremost but there will be other characters and of course a storyline along with their journey.
> 
> It'll *heat* up soon
> 
> I own several of the books and I did start them shortly after the show began but I could not get into them at the time. After the disaster that was Season 8 I definitely want to try to re-read them but at the end of the day I am just an avid show watcher. I have been a fan since the very first episode and I did do a bit of research so I could learn more about the characters. Also, I have definitely immersed myself in amazing Sansan fanfiction and knowing I've only just scraped the surface makes me happy, I can't wait to keep reading.
> 
> I am a total and complete Dany fan and she's been my number one since the first time she was on the show. We obviously know that Dany went crazy to justify Jon killing her which is reminiscent of characters being killed off solely to further another character's storyline. Which brings me to my next point. I think that's exactly what happened with Jorah, Missandei and Rhaegal. It wasn't only Dany's grief that had her set the city on fire but if she had had her trusted confidant and warrior Jorah I don't think she would've gone into battle so early. Also, in King's Landing I think Missandei could've gotten through to her when they were first talking about the bells. And of course if she hadn't lost all three of them on top of losing her armies in the battle against the dead she would've been a different person. Well, she was a different person than who we saw at the end but her actions would've been different. I can't imagine going through that amount of loss and then having to keep a level head with no real support or not the support you are used to. So they're all alive! Sorry if that's too fluffy, I'm a softy and let's be honest, enough characters have died already.
> 
> I also think Jon would've grown a pair and loved her and been there for her. It's Game of Thrones world here and incest is not the biggest deal, plus this situation is nothing compared to the incest we've known since episode one. And Targaryen's are known for wanting to keep a strong bloodline and reproducing within the family. AKA I'm a Jonerys shipper too.
> 
> Also a Gendrya one. She didn't have to be his lady for them to be in love and be married.
> 
> I do find Bran somewhat interesting, albeit annoying but I can tell you one thing, he ain't no king in my story!


End file.
